A True Saiyan
by Aj-kun
Summary: They were born on the same day. Destined to meet, Born to fight, live to protect. Goku x Bulma. Naruto x poll in progress. Rated M for violence, coarse language and lemons. Saiyan Naruto.
1. Born On The Same Day

Hey yo what's up guys and girls Aj-Kun here with a totally amazing Dbz crossover with dun dun dunnnnn Naruto, that's right. They've always been the two best anime in my opinion growing up. And I totally love both anime so how cool would it be to join them both together, It's like bacon and fudge both great separate but to together...totally beast as. So guys if you like it I'll continue but only if I get **3 Reviews **so if you have an opinion don't be shy I won't bite. If I don't know what you guys think then you probably won't enjoy the story as much. I'd love to incorporate your ideas and maybe a few OC's you guys made up. So remember **3 Reviews **and I promise to continue. Enjoy guy. Now let me hear you sayyyyyyyyy

(Dragon Ball Z!)

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come get me!

(Dragon Ball Z!)

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come get me!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come, a-come get me!

Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon Ball Z!

(Dragon Ball Z!)

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come get me!

(Dragon Ball Z!)

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come get me!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come, a-come get me!

Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon Ball Z!

**Eighteen years ago (Past time)**

"Wow this kid certainly has a set of lungs on him and Bardock's kid is no better." said the male nurse as he attended to the three babies. One was Goku who was in the middle on the left was a very unusual Sayian child who had red hair. It spiked out in all directions and two long bands framed his chubby face. His fringe had separate strands of hair that went from left to right and finished off into a point. His Sayian tail which was blood red, due to his mother's bloodline. It whooshed and whipped around him violently as he cried his lungs out he would occasionally open his eyes to let the tears out they were a dark ocean blue. On the other side of Goku was a quite Sayian baby he had a long hair mane and a few strands of hair stuck out at the front. He wasn't crying but you could clearly tell that he was upset that he had been kept awake by the two crying babies for the majority of the night.

"Man Minato and Kushina's son as well as Bardock's son in the same ward just our luck." huffed the younger nurse as he tended to the baby.

The older male nurse sighed. "I can't help think that even though Paragus's son's power is 10,000. I believe that young" he paused to look at the names on the two other incubators. "Kakarot and" he eyed the red headed babies name plate "Nariko, yes they will be great listen to them both. They both cries of a great warriors" this made the younger of the two smile.

"You know the rules Malaka, they both are going to be sent away. But because these three babies were born on the same day the are going to have to be sent faraway from each other. If all three were to get together I believe that they three would rage a battle that would destroy the very universe"

"But think of the team that they would be…..

"Enough they would be the end of us all and you know it they simply cannot co-exist. Nariko is to be sent to the southern galaxy, kakarot to the north and" the old nurse look at the final baby's incubator. "Broly he….is to be eliminated by order of Lord Vegeta. Paragus is pleading his child's case to him now, I believe."

**Sayian throne room.**

A man in small Sayian armor was being held back in a hysterical stat as he yelled at the king begging and pleading for his son's life. A top the massive throne was the middle aged king of Vegeta, Vegeta.

"Please sir, please he's just a child he is no threat. He…..he can be a great asset to your rule my king. He will grow up and he will the strongest Sayian ever he….

Paragus stopped when he saw the king walking towards him with an incredibly stern and unforgiving expression adjourned his face misleadingly youthful face. He marched toward him he flicked his middle and index fingers in a dismissive fashion indicating that he was ok with them letting him go. Paragus fell to his knees. "Please sir he will be so strong think…..

"That is what I. Don't. Want." Whispered the king as he whispered in his ear. He placed his palm on Paragus's stomach.

"Mercy, sir" begged Paragus.

"Our code stats that mercy, is for the weak, ahhhhhhhhh" a sadistic smile was the last thing Paragus saw as he was felt a menacing energy push up against his stomach which was condensed into a ball. The ball turn a dark purple and the pent up energy was released in a tiny beam of condense energy. Paragus screamed in pain as the energy pushed him back until he collapsed on the far side of the throne room.

"Get that low level trash out of my palace. I want that baby assassinated and thrown out into the wasteland with his father." menacing and fast a voice that commanded authority and respect.

**Planet Kanassa**

The city, or what was left of it had been razed and now it was no more than ruins. A band of low-level Sayians that had made a reputation for taking only those jobs that the elites would take. The group consisted of three females and five males. Nariko's parents both pureblooded Sayians the male wearing a blue spandex suite with a white gloves and combat gloves with an abdominal protector two pieces of armor that hung over his shoulders. He had golden hair which was extremely rare in fact the doctors said that there had not been a case of blonde hair in the history, or as far as there medical records go back he was Nariko's dad.

Nariko's mother leaned on him she had a red hair which was well unusual to say the least but it wasn't unheard of. Kushina's bloodline was special as was Minato's. Minato's for its speed and energy wave power and Kushina's for amazing stamina and there uncanny ability to sense a power level from far away a secret that only those from Kushina's bloodline knew. If only they knew that it was quite simple. Hell even earthlings could do it with the proper training.

Kushina rested her head on the crook of Minato's neck her tail wishing around her violently the same colour as her son's blood red. She opened her violet eyes and sighed closing them again. Minato nuzzled into her hair. Kushina wore armor as well. She wore short jeans that stopped mid thigh and they were red. She wore open toed combat boots that covered her ankles they had a distinct heel. Her toes were painted a red as well. She wore a red tank top and over the top Sayian armor the same design as Minato but her spandex only covered her mid section. Two pieces of armor hung over her shoulders. She wore black gloves which were in contrast to Minato's.

"Ah would you two get a room" said the other female with short hair and Sayian armor with the same design as Kushina but she had a pink spandex and leg protectors.

"Ya that lovey dovey stuff makes me wanna puke" said the largest of the group. He had no hair on the top of his head his large forward was covered with three long scars. He wore black pants and combat boots. He wore the tank top like Sayian armor which was of blue design.

"Ah your just jealous Borgos, I think it's sweet that Minato and Kushina-chan have a relationship" said the other male. He was of a pumpkin shape and had a grey tattered spandex which covered his abdominals. He rubbed a scar on his face that obviously one of the Kanasains had given him last night.

"So how's Oi, is he doing okay?" asked the female. Minato and Kushina intertwined their tails and laughed.

"He's great, he sure has a set of lungs on him. We bring him home in a week from the hospital. He cries when he doesn't have his mummy or daddy with him. He's a really clingy baby, it's incredibly cute. He's like a perfect little mixture my hair and Minato's eyes." said Kushina as she kissed Minato on the cheek tenderly their tails playing with each other behind them.

Minato suddenly nodded.

"Ah to be bonded what that must feel like" said Fasha with wonder.

"Ya know it's not polite to talk telepathically, Minato-kun" said the male with full armor. He had a white bandana wrapped around his left arm. He also had his jet black hair tied up in a high ponytail it stuck out like a palm tree or a pineapple.

"What are you gonna do about Tora-chan" challenged Minato. A few seconds later Kushina giggled up a fit.

"Argh stop doing that" grumbled Tora.

"Hey Bardock have you been to see your son, maybe Kakarot-chan and Nariko-chan could have a play date, what do you think Karai-chan?" asked Fasha.

Bardock was laying down on the ground, father of Kakarot. Laying on his chest was Kakarot's mother Karai. Karai was wearing a standard Sayian woman battle armor the same Kushina and Fasha. But she had two thigh protectors on either side of her creamy thighs. She had jet black hair that reached her mid back she had two bangs framing her face. She also wore short, shorts a black colour and the same boots as Kushina revealing her purple painted toes. Bardock well if you don't know what he looks like it freakin google it.

Bardock sat up and spat a stick out of his mouth Karai was clinging onto his left arm. "I think that, that would be a great idea, how bout you Kushi-chan maybe Nariko-chan and Kakarot-chan could be best friends, it's gonna be pretty cool when my godson is best friend with little Kakarot-chan. Oh and by the way thank you Kushina for making Nariko our godson, so we likewise, we wanna ask if you and Minato would like to be the godparents of our Kakarot?" asked Karai making Bardock frown playfully at her attitude.

"We would love to right Mina-kun?"

"Oh course" Minato laughed with a smile. "But if you guys are gonna baby sit, Karai could you give Bardock some lessons" laughed Minato making everyone laugh.

"So what's he like, your son karai?" asked Fasha.

"Kakarot is the splitting image of Barda-kun, he's gonna be a great warrior, like his daddy" laughed Karai they all joined in when Bardock blushed.

After a minute or so Shugesh broke the silence. "So what do you think Frieza wants this plant anyway I mean it's not like it has any strategic value of any kind" wonder Shugesh the man with the worst mustache ever.

Minato spoke up. "Well the story goes that if you battle on this planet long enough you gain the ability to read minds" explained Minato as his tail whacked Kushina's down making her yelp and pout up at him as she shifted in his lap.

"Wow that's a scary thought Frieza reading minds" said Shugesh as he put his hand on his chin.

"Duh I'm with you Shugesh, that would be scary" voiced Borgos.

Bardock looked up again and spoke. "Tch Frieza, he'd jump at the chance to read minds….

"ARGH" yelled a voice from behind Bardock and karai Bardock grabbed her and jumped next to Minato and Kushina who had both stood up and were both ready for battle.

It was a Kanasin and it looked like he was on his last leg. Shugesh shoulder tackled him to the growled Tora let out a hmpf and let out a weak blast of blue energy hitting the Kanasin in the stomach. It made him grunt and pushed him a little.

Bardock was about to attack but halted when the creature held out his hand to stop him.

"I have turned your destructive force into a positive force" the creature jumped over them and chopped Bardock at the very top of his spinal cord affective his cerebral cortex.

**"**I gave you the gift, so you could see...

"See what?

See the horror of your end... just like we had to.

Visions of the future passed through his mind his senses were assaulted.

"Where am I?"

"This is the future Bardock. This is what you killed my people for, isn't it?"

"My son? And Minato's son? There warriors but there different from us, what's wrong with them?!"

"Yes, your son and Minato's son. They both grow up to be powerful warriors. Just like their fathers were."

Were?"

"At this time you and Minato long since dead. You both blew up with your planet."

"No! Frieza!

"But take heart, Bardock. A savior has been born. One who has the power to save the innocent from people like Frieza. And you.

The Kannasin let out one last maniacal laugh and an image of Vegeta's destruction filled his mind.

"SHUT UP!" yelled and enraged Bardock as he used a blue full powered energy wave completely obliterated him reducing him to dust. This made Shugesh scoff.

"Ha fried barbeque right, Bardock, hey Bardock you…

Bardock's vision become blurred he was losing his balance and before he knew it the floor was getting pretty close. Minato caught him before he hit the ground.

"BARDOCK-KUN"

"YOU BETTER NOT DIE BARDOCK"

"We need to get him to Vegeta now"

Bardock had been placed in a healing in a healing pod he was naked so the gel could get into all his cuts and bruises not that he had any.

"So how is he Malaka?" asked Tora as the rest of the crew stood behind him minus Kushina, Karai and Minato.

"Well…..physically he's in perfect condition, but, there is a change in his brain waves" explained the male nurse.

"I don't like the sound of that"

"Come on Tora we have a job on Meat, we've gotta do this one with Minato, Kushina, karai and Bardock" voiced Fasha as the rest of the crew save Tora walked out the room.

Tora took one last look at Bardock, "Well this is goodbye old friend, see ya soon" he gave him a smile and walked off.

A couple of minutes later 4 Sayian spacepods left the pilot station. All speed at a high rate towards their mission.

Kushina, Karai and Minato had other plans they had all taken the trip to the maternity ward to see their children. It was lucky that they had both ended up in the incubator with one another. The pod on one side of Goku was empty…probably just having a check up with the nurses.

Kushina had little Nariko in her arms as she made cooing noises and kissed him on the nose and the belly on occasion making him squeal in delight. Karai had little Kakarot in her arms playing airship making him squeal his tail seemed to be moving a lot because he had no idea how to control it.

Minato stood behind Kushina with a grin on his face, his son was gonna a great warrior. His Sayian pride wouldn't let him think otherwise.

"I think so to Mina-kun" said Kushina with a giggle as she bought Nariko to his chest. The baby yawned and latched to his mother not wanting to let go. He began to whimper and cry, making Minato laugh.

'He's hungry'

'Yes Minato, I can see that' though Kushina sarcastically.

Kushina walked over to the chair in the far end of the room, lucky they got a room with just three babies, it's a shame that the other baby wasn't here right now then Nariko could have even more friends to play with.

Kushina sat on the wooden rocking chair with little Nariko on her lap. He let out a cute whine that made Kushina giggle.

"Hold your horses" she slipped off her armor and her tank top she tried to unclasp her bra. But she was really having difficulty. "Allow me sweetheart" said Minato as he walked behind her and unclasped her red bra for her.

"Ohhh my hero" giggled Kushina as she exposed her erect D cup breast to her son who instinctive latched onto it with his mouth a suckled enjoying what his mother had on offer for him.

Minato had a frown on his face it was for a childish reason and Kushina could tell why so being the amazing women she is she decided to give him a hard time.

"What, you jealous Mina-kun?" asked Kushina with an evil grin.

"NO….I"

"You are, aw well don't worry Mina-kun, you're the first man to get my bra off and well your son is the second" she had a giggling fit all while little Nariko completely oblivious enjoying his feed time. Minato pouted at Kushina's attempt to get a rise out off him.

On the other side of the room kakarot had fallen asleep in his mother's arms she clung to him in the same way Nariko does Kushina it seemed that Sayian children have very strong bonds with their mother's, weird coming from a race of killing machines.

"My little Kakarot, always remember, mummy and daddy will always love you"

"I have a gift for you Nariko-chan" Minato leaned over his wife's shoulder he open his hand and out fell a necklace. It was a blood red crystal sharpened into a point it was a pencil shape. The necklace shimmered in the lights of the maternity ward. Little Nariko opened his eyes and stopped feeding for a minute he reached out to the crystal he seemed to be enchanted by it. It was like he and the crystal were connected it shone a bright red for a second. He looked up with his bright blue eyes and he smiled up at his father. He put the necklace around his son. Kushina had a tear in her eyes that was Minato's most prize possession his father had given it to him when he was just a baby he never took it off. He lifted up his son off Kushina he had already fallen asleep. He pulled him to his chest and smiled down at his son. They didn't even realise that their tails were intertwined again.

He laid Nariko down in his crib Karai did the same to her son. Who had also fallen asleep, Kushina decided that she best cover her left erect nipple it was pretty embarrassing she forgot about Karai and her godson were in the room.

The two babies slept peacefully Kushina smiled at Karai and she returned. This made Minato chuckle. "Come on we gotta go see Bardock, I'm sure he's awake now and knowing him he's probably…..

There was a light knock on the door it was Bardock he smiled at them and then took off suddenly.

'Minato'

Minato had disappeared. "Come on Karai, Mina-koi's got him" laughed Kushina which made her pout.

"And, ah, you are going where?" asked Minato with a smile.

He appeared in front of Bardock, Bardock scowled he was almost to his ship to.

"Listen you idiot, you need to get the babies off this planet"

"What, why?"

"Frieza is coming, you need to warn the others. I'm going to go see if our crew is still alive. Get Kushina and Karai and tell them you can meet me on the top of the northen tower, that's where me and you are gonna make our final stand against Frieza" Bardock's grin was getting bigger and bigger.

"Wait Frieza" Minato's smile transformed into a grin to match Bardock's. "Go down swinging huh, I like" he bent his forearm Bardock did the same and they knocked them together.

Bardock then sprinted off outside and jumped backward into his ship the hatch closed and the ship lifted off. He just caught a glimpse of karai. Who had a massive pout on her face.

'Just come back, promise' she thought desperately hoping that he would hear.

'Of course sweetheart'

He gave the three one last cocky grin before he rushed off into space.

**3 hours ago**

A young Sayian scrambled out of the throne room he pushed the large double jewel encrusted doors open and rushing to the maternity ward the sun had set over planet Vegeta and the unique moon had risen over planet Vegeta. Thankfully only planet Vegeta's moon didn't make them transform.

He snuck past all the doctors and nurses until he reached the maternity ward. He grabbed the door knob and searched through the many babies. Until he came to the smallest room luckily it only housed three babies. He unlocked the door with a key he pulled out of his pocket he tiptoed to the one incubator that didn't house a crying baby. He had found his target he wasted little time.

He grabbed the baby by the one of its tiny legs he pulled out a sharp knife and stabbed the poor baby in the chest the baby cried out again…

"Well, it looks like they plowed through this one" said Bardock with some amusement as he surveyed all the dead aliens. "Those bums probably still celebrating"

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHH" yelled Borgos as he charged at the group of so called 'elites' but he was knocked back and killed instantly and landed a ways away his comrades had all but perished and were scattered around the area armor all torn up and blood everywhere.

"Argh you will pay for this you brutes" Tora tried to get to his feet.

"Frieza has ordered your elimation, Tora" said the alien with the long purple head and the white and black armor.

"What, what do you mean we serve Frieza, everything we did it, it was for him" he yelled.

A cueball shaped purple alien with spike arms sharpened black finger nails and had spikes protruding in all directions his head was a sphere shape. He had two buldges in his arms they also had spike protruding from them he wore armor with shoulder pads but no lower protection he wore blue jeans and combat boots. oh and did I mention that he was pink. He walked out from behind the elite team.

"Na Tora, you forgot you were weak" said the alien as he went and pick up Tora using his armor that covered his neck.

"Why are you doing this, we haven't done anything we…

"It's not what you have done it is what you could have done in the future"

"Wha we….what the fuck do you mean we serve Frieza"

"It's nothing personal, but Frieza thought that you were getting to strong, so he has decided to eradicate your species" laughed the big pink alien.

Bardock came into the clearing. He pushed the button on his green scouter no power levels that belonged to his crew showed up.

'Well that's odd, wait' Bardock pushed the button again and a faint power level appeared amoungst the rest.

'That, that must be one of them. Argh whoever did this is way beyond my mercy, and they will suffer' he thought angrily as he speed off toward the withering power.

Tora landed really hard on the rocks. He looked over at all his teammates one by one. They were all dead he tried to reach for his scouter only to have it stepped on by Dodoria he was kicked in the face and landed hard on some flat rocks.

Dodoria's scouter acted up and he automatically new who it was, off course.

"Deal with that trash and make it snappy" he threatened as they all scattered and he hid behind a large fallen building. He watched with glee and amusement.

"TORA…FASHA….BORGOS…SHUEGUSH I promise I will get them for this Shugesh" promised Bardock.

"Tora, your okay come one" Bardock rushed over to his friend lifting him up onto his knee.

"B-Bardock….I…

"Save your strength…..

"NO…listen please…you….you have to hear this…Frieza's goons did this. He's scared of you. Of what you might become. You have to finish him I believe in you my friend…..you…..I…

Bardock closed his eyes and sighed.

"Goodbye Tora. You were one of one of my closest friends. So this is what it's come to? This is how we're rewarded for our hard work! We tried so hard to please Frieza. My crew. Borgos...Fasha! Those pigs! So they thought we were getting too strong! Shugesh! I promise, somehow I'll get them for this Shugesh! Or I'll die trying! Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood" Bardock's lip was twitching in anger he leant down and grabbed Tora's bloody armband and tied it to his head.

"Tch, I knew you all were here I could smell your foul stenches"

"Ah Bardock" said the leader of the elites a man with long jet black hair standard brown and black armor.

"We were just having some fun with your crew…

"Hyahhhhhhhhh"

He charged at them they all scattered into the air one alien launched a flurry of energy waves at him. The smoke gathered up two of the visable elites looked confused.

"Argh where the hell did he go that little mongrel, wait there" a visible figure appeared on the other side of the cloud he fired at it, a direct hit.

His own man fell away from the cloud badly burnt from the energy wave. The smoke cleared to revial Bardock smiling.

"Wo, engenius move he's no slouch, better watch out" said one alien with top half covered in armor and green skin with a chubby figure.

"Tch, he's the low level, were the elites"

The two remaining, loyal Frieza's henchman charged at Bardock. But another vision invaded his mind.

"NAAAAAAA KAIKOEN ATTACK, NYAAAAAA" yelled an adult Kakarot as he speed down to the ground he was a clone of Bardock.

When he regained his senses it was too and he had been caught by the green elite who was holding him while the other elite pummeled him in the gut.

'What the fuck is wrong with me am I losing my mind or what' another vision invaded his mind.

"Not bad Nariko, for a low level" yelled an older version of prince Vegeta as an older version of Nariko matched him blow for blow as the ascended over a rocky area. Only to be knocked down again by Vegeta.

Bardock was about to get hit again but he shifted his body weight forward propelling the other elite toward the strike it went straight through him. Bardock broke free of his grip and pushed off a distance away and launched a powered energy straight into the elites. All that remained of them was smoke and dust.

He descended down to the ground. "That, was from my crew, to you" he landed on the ground only to have his scouter to go off again this time the person didn't even bother hiding.

"Bardock, how nice of you to join me"

"Why you….

"Aw are you angry with me, Bardock-chan"

"Shut up you impudent pig, I know you're behind this, Dodoria" he growled menacingly.

Dodoria breathed in and let out a massive energy wave that spread throughout the area blowing away Bardock to the far wall along with every single member of his crew they all landed against the wall all the debries landed to either side of them. When the dust cleared Bardock and his crew were nowhere in sight. He checked his scouter and no report of any power levels were detected.

**24 hours after Minato's and Bardock's team invaded Kannassa.**

Pardon me, Lord Frieza...sir...interesting news...planet Kanassa has been occupied as of last night sire." said Zarbon

**"**Oh?"

"Yes sire. The Kanassa have been eradicated. The planet's yours."

"Kanassa? That job's been in the pool for months. I thought we'd have to handle that one ourselves." said Dodoria.

**"**No. A band of Saiyans took it." said Zarbon.

**"**Saiyans?" said Frieza like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

**"**Wow. Their elite teams are becoming comparable to our own." said Dodoria.

**"**Actually, it was a band of their low level soldiers." said Zarbon.

**"**Bah! No low levels could take Kanassa. No, these are standouts. The Saiyans are quickly becoming our best fighters. Am I right?" voiced Dodoria.

**"**Yes, Dodoria."

**"**Hmmm...

**"**Without a doubt. They're much stronger now. It's amazing. In a small group, on a full moon, they're hard to beat."

**"**Heh. What...are you scared of them Zarbon?" teased Dodoria.

**"**No. Certainly not. I'm just saying that we need to keep an eye on them, that's all. Like this Bardock, who led the assault on the Kanassans. What if he and his crew teamed up with young Vegeta and a handful of other great fighters? How would you like to tangle with that bunch on a full moon, Dodoria?" questioned Zarbon.

**"**Heh heh heh. Only a fool would welcome that scenario." said Frieza in a sarcastic voice

**"**Yes sire."

Vegeta just entered Frieza's ship looking rather bored and annoyed about it.

**"**Prince Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?" asked Zarbon trying to intimidate the young Sayian.

**"**Frieza didn't send for you kid. You know that no one sees Lord Frieza unless he calls them first." said Dodoria.

**"**Look, I'm bored. This is lame. I need an assignment." complained Vegeta.

"Hm...who do you think you are? I ought to teach you a lesson in etiquette, prince." threatened Zarbon.

**"**Hm...give him an assignment Zarbon. Immediately."

**"**Uh! Lord Frieza! But he….

**"**The boy doesn't mean any harm Zarbon, he just hasn't learned how to control his passion. Give him the hardest assignment that you have. Oh and Vegeta...do come back alive will you." Frieza smiled at his eagerness.

"I will sire. Thank you very much." said Vegeta with a bow.

**"**Heh heh heh. You don't have to thank me Vegeta. You certainly earn your keep around here.

You might want to mind your manners a little better though." said Frieza with sadistic grin.

**"**Sire."

**"** Heh heh heh heh heh…

Bardock bleeding and injured pushed Fasha's body off of him as he panted his armor was destroyed he was bleeding from most parts of his body.

"There gonna pay for this…you guys" he looked down at his crew members deceased members of his crew members. "You guys weren't low levels…you were stronger than most of their elites. He got up and pushed a button under his thigh armor he summonded his ship and he stumbled into the ship he took one last look at his crew the pod's door closed and he rocketed off into space.

"Mission accomplished sire." said Dodoria proud of his accomplishment.

"Oh really? Heh heh heh heh. You sound so sure of yourself Dodoria." mocked Zarbon.

"Uh...

**"**Once again, you botched it up!"

"I did not!"

"You missed one...the leader...Bardock. He's still alive."

"You're wrong. I saw him die. With my own two eyes, I blew him up I told you"

"Oh, then what's that there?" said Zarbon as Dodoria turned to see the viewing

screen.

**"**Uh!? A Saiyan space pod? I don't believe it. How could he have survived that?"

**"** Dodoria." said Frieza in a tone that made him shake.

**"**Oh...sire"

**"**Perhaps this will teach you not to take things for granted, to be more thorough with your work." threatened Frieza.

**"**Lord Frieza, forgive me! Please sire. Let me go now! Bardock, he's dead! I'll be-

**"** You'll be quiet Dodoria! You're not going anywhere. There's no need to chase after the bee anymore. I've decided to go straight for the hive." Frieza smiled at his intentions.

**"**Sire?" questioned Dodoria.

**"**Yes, I see." said Zarbon at his revelation of this new plan.

"Uh? I don't get it"

**"**You've decided to extinguish the whole lot of them sire, right?" laughed Zarbon.

**"**Huh?" said Dodoria obviously confused.

**"** Heh heh heh heh heh heh. That's right. You've guessed it Zarbon. If you want to get rid of weeds for good, you have to get them by the root. Aha ha ha!" he laughed maniacally at his new plan destroy planet Vegeta.

Bardock was unintentionally listening in.

'He's coming to Vegeta I have to stop him'

His spaceship crash landed onto the pod in which it took off from.

"Barda-kun!" yelled Karai as she rushed over to comfort her husband she gasped at the stat he was in.

"Karai-chan, are Minato and Kushina waiting at the northen tower like I asked?" questioned Bardock as he leaned on his wife for support as she helped him out off the space pod.

"Your hurt you need to get to the medical bay I….

"Karai?"

"Yes they are they…..

"Then Minato has Kakarot, we have to get to that tower I have to hold my son at least once before we all get blown up" he laughed with his wife's support as she helped him into the station.

He and her limped their way through the station Bardock relying heavily on his wife they came up to a stair well.

"Wait Barda-kun you can't…

His vision was invaded with another planet's it was lushes and green.

"Bardock, father" called out and adult Kakarot cherry blossom petals fell from the sky.

"Yes you're my son I…

"It isn't to late father, to be different than him….

An image of Frieza appeared and then faded as the ground below him blew up.

"Barda-kun!" yelled Karai as her husband collapsed on her she held him up as he broke out in a sweat and stopped screaming.

"I've gotta stop him!" he exclaimed as he charged up the stairs.

Karai followed him closely making sure she would be there to catch him if he fell again. They came to the roof to find that Minato had a sleeping Kakarot in his arms likewise Kushina had Nariko, holding him close to her ample bosom.

"Well…..you look like shit" laughed Minato only to be boinked on the head by Kushina. "Not in front of the children" she bellowed.

Minato handed kakarot to his father. And he smiled not the smile he got from battle but a genuine one that only a father could have the one that showed that he was proud to be a father. For once in his life he loved something other than Karai and fighting. He bought this little bundle in the world and he had just unknowingly fallen in love with his new pride and joy.

Minato smiled at the scene. And nodded and Bardock who nodded back and put him back in Karai's arms. Minato took his son from Kushina who reluctantly gave him up. "Listen up Nariko my son. Wherever you are, no matter where you are this necklace symbolises mine and your mother's love we will always be there for you and we well always be with you no matter what" he kissed his son on the forward on last time Kushina was confused as was Karai.

"Here Kakarot" said Bardock as he wrapped the bandanna around his son's head. "Likewise son, this is for you treasure it as you treasure us in your heart and we will give you strength" a lone tear escaped his eye.

"What you two going somewhere?" asked a confused Kushina.

"Kushi-chan Frieza is coming and he will destroy Vegeta, you and Karai have to get the boys off the planet. Send them both far away from here so they won't have to deal with all this hopefully they will grow up normally" said Minato with a tear in his eye.

"Wait Minato you…

Minato placed both his arms around her and his son. "This, is goodbye sweetheart, thank you for making me into a man, I love you with all my heart and soul" Minato was crying a river as he hugged his family close.

"Minato…..you….you baka….I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled burying her face in his chest inhaling his scent. Naruto was in between them taking in the new warmth. New tears escaped her lips there was a knot in her stomach, it felt like something was stabbing her in the heart. Her heart hurt, it really did, she, she was finally happy, she had the family she always wanted, and now….it was about to be ripped apart.

"Hey I'll see you in the otherworld, heeeeey" she pulled her chin up to see her violet orbs soaked with tears. He leant in and placed a kiss on them. He was pouring all of his feelings, love, passion and desire into that kiss, for it would be the last one that he and her would share. She responded as soon as his lips touched hers, she matched him in vigor and passion. Her tears soaked into the kiss giving it a salty taste.

"We are running out of time Kushi-chan, you have to save Nariko, go now" said Minato as he put his hands on her shoulders and bought her in for one last hug before, they were all blown to pieces. He pulled back and grinned at her like no tomorrow.

She grinned back. "I don't wanna leave you…

"Well, suck it up princess, go save Nariko" at that she took one last look at him and sprinted off with Nariko sleeping soundly in her arms.

"B-Barda-kun…..I…

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "What you gonna cry too." He tried to tease her but a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Baka…

She leaned up on her toes and kissed him, it was the kind of kiss, a goodbye kiss. "You better save Kakarot"

"Of course I'll save him, baka" he kissed her on the forehead and she blushed a little and shook her head. She took her baby in her arms and sprinted off. She took one last look back at him, she smiled.

'I love you, honey'

'I love you to, sweetheart'

She sprinted down the stairs trying to catch Kushina. She jumped down the stairs and off into the hallway. Kakarot was still sleeping soundly in her arms. 'Just like your damn father, can't ever wake up'

She sprinted across the station and around a few bends. She barged through to where all the Sayian space pods. Kushina had Nariko cuddling up into her arms. Crying hysterically as her baby slept soundly in her arms.

Karai almost read her thoughts. "It's best not to dwell on what might have been Kushina" said Karai as she placed her son in the ship she took one last look at his sleeping face, he looked just like his face with that bandanna on.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead and pushed the eject button and sent her son to the precede coordinates, a little plant in the northern galaxy, Earth.

Kushina giggled a little as her son opened his eyes. He looked up at his mother and reached up at her she moved her face forward so he could touch her. "My boy, my baby boy, mummy loves you" she kissed her son on the forehead.

"Nariko-chan….

She placed him in the pod he looked back at her with those blue eyes they spoke to her. 'Mummy don't go' that's what they said to her and it was breaking her heart. "I love you son" she pushed the eject button and the ship ejected and floated for a second and blasted off in the opposite dierection as Kakarot. Somewhere in the southern galaxy, planet Zi. It said something about a hidden village or something.

She fell to her knees. And cried she hugged herself as the pain and loss she, she just had to send her son away. Karai put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on those idiots don't stand a chance without us" she giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She got to her feet and they both ran out the room. To rejoin their husbands one final time….

"You ready old friend?" asked Minato as he looked over at Bardock. He smiled back and held out his forearm. Bardock knocked it with his.

"NYAAAAAAAA" they both powered up and a blue aura surround them both and they both speed off above to meet Frieza and his goons in a space battle. They both pushed through the atmosphere.

Frieza looked over his goal with a gleeful smile on his face, this would be fun. "Have you ever seen such a sight?" he narrowed his eyes his tail twitching a bit. "As a red as a blood ruby, mwahahaha"

"Frieza-sama there are two objects moving towards us fast they don't appear to be slowing down, at this rate there gonna crash into us" said Zarbon as he surveyed the radar.

"Send all the men"

"Wha…..sir"

"There expendable" he waved his hands dismissively.

The men started pouring out of the ship. Bardock let out a battle cry and charged at them.

Minato followed right after him in the thick of it. "COME ON YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Minato as he charged into a pack of about 25 and plowed right through them and keep charging on. Minato dodged a grab form on lackey and sent an energy wave to one that on that was charging at him from the left.

"FRIEEEEEEEZA COME OUT AND FIGHT USSSSS!" yelled both of the Sayians as they both charged into the fray.

Frieza watched them from the screen shaking from anger his fist clenched. 'Those fucking monkeys' he thought angrily.

**"**It's me he wants, isn't it? So be it".

**"**Sire…

**"**Yes, prepare my transport Zarbon.

**"**Huh?" Dodoria was a bit confused and stupid as usual.

"Sire, you wish to leave the ship!? Uh?" asked a bewildered Zarbon.

**"**Are you questioning my orders?" exclaimed a pissed off Frieza.

**"**Ah...no Lord Frieza! Right away sire!" said Zarbon afraid for his life.

"FRIEEEEEEZA" yelled Bardock.

The door of Frieza ship began to open he appeared in his ship/seat as he looked with no emotions in his eyes. The men held Bardock and Minato back. "Barda-kun…Mina-kun" yelled two voices from behind them. All the men cowered before their ruler. "All hail lord Frieza!...YAAAA…HORAY…..

Karai hanged off Bardock's arm as he prepeared the final spirit cannon in his left arm he spun clockwise at it began gaining power. "Minato….

Frieza had a tiny ball of energy no bigger than a small pebble. "Frieza…we don't….work for you anymore…..were free….oh there is on last thing….

"Is Nariko safe Kushina?" he smiled as he pushed his nose against her nose.

"Yes he's safe…..he's gonna be so much like you I can tell." she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared on last final kiss.

'I love you, Minato.'

'I love you, Kushina.'

"HERE HAVE IT!" he threw the ball of energy at Frieza he smirked in triumph.

'Is Kakarot safe, Karai?' asked Bardock.

'Yes, can…..can I have one last kiss…..please?' Bardock turned to his right he wrapped his arms around her waist and poured all his love into that one final kiss…..

'You really are a softy.'

'Of course, sweetheart. I'm a lover not a fighter.'

Frieza began to laugh as his supernova began to grow to new heights as it expanded until Frieza was satisfied. He began laughing evilly and sadistically. He balanced the massive orange ball of energy on his finger tip. The men were letting out pleas and crys for help. But the four Sayians accepted and embraced their fate. All the men screamed as they were all obliterated. Kushina and Karai died happy in the arms of their husbands as their bodies were destroyed in a massive hell fire. The ball hit the planet and the surface began to crack as the ball destroyed the planet core. With no core no planet. The planet was obliterated. Frieza looked on with glee.

Oh look Zarbon-san, Dodoria-san. Have you ever seen such brilliant fireworks.

As Bardock died he was gifted one last vision of the future. 'It's you my son and you Nariko. you two will be the ones to destroy Frieza, the two of you will be the guardians of the future' he fell to his death with his wife he smiled.

'Good luck, my son, we believe in you thought both Kushina and Minato.

Two space pods flying away from the explosion that housed two sleeping babies. A young baby with red hair, red tail, cerulean eyes and a blood ruby red crystal. And another baby with a red bandanna, a common Sayian tail, jet black hair. They both slept soundly their parents watching over them.

**Present time (Earth)**

"Come on Goku you gotta beat Piccolo tomorrow, that means you have get some sleep" said a bold headed men as he sat up on the bed and stared at his best friend the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament finals were being held tomorrow. Yet it was very late and Goku had not fallen asleep usually he would be sprawled out all over the bed with covers flown out the window and cuddling with a pillow.

Goku just stared out the large window he looked like he was in very deep thought. "It's alright Krillin I just…. I don't know. I just have a lot on my mind im gonna talk ka little walk maybe burn of some energy" said Goku as he pried his eyes away from the window and causally walked out the door. Out into the open festival grounds that housed the World Martial Arts Tournament.

The sky was pitch black, some clouds hovered above. The moon and the stars illuminated the night sky. Fireflies illuminated the grounds like little torches that made it so it was like something out of a romantic movie.

The normally festive grounds of the World Martial Arts Arena was reduced to a relaxing and serene paradise by the quiet night. It was mid winter, so the wind had picked up lately and was blowing through his untamed hair it making his red bandanna whisp up in the wind. It was cold and relaxing but it also had a bite that nipped at Goku's skin but he didn't mind maybe the wind will blow away his turbulent thoughts. Despite his age of eighteen, the teen had the eyes of a child, as they held the innocence of a person that was pure of heart, but at that moment, there was a hint of confusion and curiosity in them...something had his undivided attention….

Goku ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 'What is wrong me...I know I can beat piccolo …..I'm not nervous or hungry….so why can't I sleep?' the teen asked himself inwardly, usually he would be out like a light whenever he cuddled in a bed with a pillow which he had developed a habit of when he was young and never grew out of it, but for some strange reason, he just couldn't fall asleep at all.

He had been through many battles a couple of quests to find the dragonballs and had met many people over the years, some extremely strange and some very friendly but never once had he ever felt so strange. A sensation that he had failed to acquire in all his travels. His heart was beating faster than normal, which was odd he was extremely fit and had a low resting heart rate and he had not done anything physical that would increase his heart-rate. Walking wasn't that strenuous in his books. He felt on an odd occasion that he would have a sudden burst of happiness and overwhelming joy would wash over him but he would have no idea why...usually when he was happy there would either be a fight or some food in front of him. But this wasn't that case and it bothered him, he had no idea what was going on….

There were this feeling in his stomach earlier that he had also never felt before, not like when he was ever punched in the stomach and winded. It subsides a few minutes after it started...Goku had no idea where it came from, but he happen right after he saw Bulma for the first time in three years. He couldn't describe it was like he…..he didn't know. Just a thought of the blue haired beauty put a smile on Goku's face, she had become even more beautiful than what he remembered a few years back, and the fact that he could look straight at her face really pronounces her beauty.

Goku suddenly felt the same peculiar feeling in his stomach again. "Why is the happening, I don't get it. Maybe I ate to much a dinner" said Goku to himself as he rubbed his belly. "Am I sick or something?"

"Goku-kun?" said a voice from behind the man.

This caused Goku to immediately halt his walk.

Goku instantly recognized the voice and turned around with a smile on his face. Bathing in the moonlight and starlight, her proclaim skin illuminated even further by the surrounding fireflies magnifying her feminine beauty, it was Bulma looking more beautiful than ever, she had taken off her makeup, which was very rare for her. But instead of making her look unattractive it made her look even more graceful and radiant like a beautiful angel had just floated down from heaven and presented herself to Goku.

Goku's eyes trailed along her attire, which consisted of a white bra and panties with a shilk robe over the top that stopped just above her knees which was white and shiny due to all the illumine scent factors, it by no means hide the woman's curvaceous body at all. All her curves and luscious breast were clearly outlined.

"Hey Bulma-chan!" said Goku with a slightly raised voice.

Bulma smiled at her best friend's happy voice and walked closer to him, all the while she was admiring the manly physique he had acquired in the brief three years. She drank in the sight of his muscles the very sight set her skin alight making her shiver in delight as a blush appeared on her face.

In her teens but now at the age of twenty, she thought that Goku would always be that clueless, adorable little boy that she found in the woods, but her eyes were showing her differently, the boy she knew was gone her mind she could only think about how handsome and hunky he had become. But she was glad that he maintained his personality of being loveable, clueless and adorable.

Bulma could feel the blush on her face as she decreased the distance between her and Goku, she could feel his warm and protective aura surround her. She missed ths feeling she never quite felt as safe and as happy when she was around Goku. She walked up close to him.

"What are you doing up so late Goku-kun, you have a match tomorrow...? You should be in bed" said Bulma as he looked into the obsidian black eyes that held mischief, wonder and love.

Goku shook his head at his friend. "I can't sleep Bulma-chan, I've been having this really funny feeling and it bothers me. It's mainly in my belly and my face" explained Goku with a smile.

Bulma was intrigued, and decided to ask for more. "What are you feeling, are you sick at all? Or did you just eat too much food?" she giggled as she placed her soft hand onto his forehead.

Goku smiled at her a little and shook his head. "I'm not sick at all, I think. It just that I feel that my heart is beating fast, my face feels hot, and there is this really weird feeling around my belly...I just don't get it" said the man as he rubbed his stomach again.

Bulma smiled at little as she had a clue of what Goku was feeling. "When did you suddenly have these feelings Goku-kun? Have you had these feelings for long?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Ummm, I think yesterday...or the day before."

Bulma suddenly had a look of sadness across her face as she thought back to what happen the day before. "Did you get those feelings when you saw that girl at the preliminaries yesterday?" asked the blue haired girl carefully.

"Huh, who?" questioned Goku with his brows rose. "You mean the girl that attacked me" Bulma nodded "No, I didn't know who that girl was, and she kind of scared me..." said the man as Bulma unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief and giggled a little bit at his facial expression "I only got those feelings when I saw you again the day before yesterday! Do you know what it might be Bulma-chan?" happily asked Goku, absolutely oblivious about the impact his words had on Bulma.

The blue haired girl's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at Goku at the speed of light.

"W-What, y-you felt those t-things when you say m-me?"

Goku chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, when I saw you again after so long, my belly starts to feel all tinglily like butterflies, my heart speeds up for no reason, I get real sweaty like I've been training really hard, and I feel like my face heats up..." explained the young man as he looked back down at his best friend. Who'sd blush had intensified "Do you know why that happens Bulma-chan?"

Bulma remained silent throughout the entire time Goku was talking, and she was forcing herself to believe that this was not a dream, the man she had fallen for actually returns her feelings.

_'M-My face it's burning, so many butterflies Goku…_

"U-Uh...I'm not sure Goku-kun...do you only feel like that when you see me?" asked the girl hesitantly. She was finding it extremely hard to look him in the eyes.

Goku chuckled again and nodded. "Yep, it's really weird, I feel it now too!"

She tried to look up and respond but when those osdian orbs meet her blue ones she lost all the courage she had tried to muster. He was so obvlivous. And yet he had Bulma acting like a school girl!

Bulma couldn't help but advert her gaze from Goku's eyes and looked down at her feet with a blush, or a bigger blush. Goku was just so cute and innocent, a pure gem probably the only one in the world that could call themselves pure, it was hard to believe that he would like her. She couldn't even ride on that stupid cloud.

Bulma was really happy at that moment, her own feelings bubbled to the surface and put some heat on her face.

"Hey Bulma-chan are you okay maybe we caught the same thing your face is red now too" laughed Goku as he put his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Wow Bulma-chan, you're really hot" said Goku with an innocent smile. Normally Bulma being a woman of science would have just laughed it off but in the stat she was in all she heard was 'you're really hot' this only seemed to intensify the butterflies in her stomach as they erupted in a flurry in the pit of her stomach.

She had always had feelings for Goku, he was one person that she will always have absolute faith in, the one person she knew would come through for her not matter how bad things got or how hopeless the situation maybe her Goku would always come through. He was the one man that she knew would always protect her no matter what.

"I feel the same when I see you Goku-kun...I think I know what has been bothering you" mumbled the girl with a bright blush on her face.

Goku looked down at his friend and smlled. "Really, do you know why you feel that way? Why is it Bulma-chan?" asked the man happily, ignoring the fact that his friend was looking down and looked extremely nervous.

_'Please, please, please'_

Bulma hesitantly looked back up at the man she loved and bit her lips a little before she gathered up her courage. "I feel like that…...because Goku-kun. I really like you." whispered the girl as a lot of blood rushed to her face.

Goku smiled down at her and nodded back. "Ya of course Bulma-chan, we are best friends, I really like you too!" said the man as he place a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

Bulma sighed in frustration and glared up at Goku with a pout and blush "No, you baka!"

Goku recoiled and pulled his hand away from the girl. Opting to swiftly put it in front of his face in a defensive stance "What do you mean Bulma-chan...did I say something wrong?" asked the young sayian.

Bulma blushed again and down cast her eyes to her feet. "I don't just like you as a friend...It isn't like as in friend like Goku-kun. I don't want to be just friends with y-you..." muttered the girl as she fiddled with her hair. In a fit of nervousness.

Goku turned more serious and walked closer to Bulma. "I don't get it Bulma-chan...I don't understand. Can you explain it?" asked the sayian as he stared at his first friend.

Bulma sighed again and closed her eyes, she should have known that Goku wouldn't understand he was not adept to social relations enough to understand her words. His lovable innocence hadn't changed that much over the years, he was still oblivious to most social formalities and normality's, but those were some of the reasons that made Bulma become so close to Goku. He was different, she liked different, she liked unique even better and if Goku was anything it was unique. His…unique and cute behavior in Bulma's eyes were adorably sexy, she loved how he could just make her smile so easily without any sort of effort. On his part she would be in hysterics if he tried to tell a joke which he was absolutely horrible at.

Goku was confused of why Bulma was silent and was looking down. "Bulma-chan...are you…. alright?" he asked carefully. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable if she really was sick.

Bulma suddenly looked up at Goku and stared into his eyes, she…had fallen in love…with those obsidian eyes that she had admired for many years, she saw the innocence in them, it was as if he was completely without any bad thoughts or any misdeeds. She also saw as courage, but above all she saw a place for her, compassionate and caring feelings for her. She reached up with both her hands and cupped the sides of his face...in a loving way gently as she traced a few scars on his face with her thumbs.

"G-Goku-kun...I mean like this", said Bulma as she pulled Goku's head down and kissed him directly on his lips. Bulma felt a shock a electricity and impulses ravage her body and shoot down her spine as her lips laid on Goku's own, her knees wobbled and she was almost unable to stand she could feel her heart rate speed up dramatically, her whole body was numb, and the only thing her mind could think about, was how good kissing Goku felt. She was drowning in his warmth and smell which intoxicated her to no end.

Goku didn't know what happened, or how to respond or put his hands, one second he was just worried about his friend because she might be sick like him which worried him, by the next second she just grabbed his face and planted her lips on his. His first kiss…..Goku really didn't know what to do, but he did know that it was the most wonderful unique and mind blowing feeling he had ever felt in his life, his thoughts were how soft and sweet Bulma's lips were, how great it felt her have her flushed up against him, her smell filling his nostrils and how amazing it was to be so close to her. The feelings he felt in his belly came back, tenfold.

It was many times more intense, it made him feel incredibly happy than he had ever felt, he felt like he could do anything like a feeling of invincibility and weightlessness...he was immortal.

Goku instinctively brought his arms around Bulma's waist and pulled her closer to him, he wanted to feel the warmth her body gave him, to press his body against hers to taste her to the fullest extent, he wanted to let her delicate smell of jasmine fill his nose, and he wanted to kiss her harder. To fully immerse himself in the moment. He didn't know what came over him, as if some primal instinct have taken him over, he dominated Bulma's lips and tongue with his own, he licked and sucked on her tongue, he walked against Bulma until he had pushed her against a wall. When she hit the wall she arched her head back as his body crashed into hers she let out a whimper and a moan when there sexes brushed up against one another.

Bulma couldn't comprehend, didn't comprehend that the gentle and childish Goku could be such an aggressive kisser, she, she loved it to no end. Bulma moaned as Goku pulled her closer to him, putting his right arm around her and his left arm on the wall for support. She loved how his tongue would caress her all over, how his hand would roam around her waist, and how he pushed her against a wall. Aggressively she was surprised at how hot he was making her how blissful it felt to be in his strong arms.

Goku pulled away from the kiss after a full five minutes of kissing and he looked into Bulma's eyes. "B-Bulma-chan..." he mumbled softy. "W-What did we just do?" he asked hesitantly, he didn't know what came over him, but that was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced.

Bulma blushed but still smiled brightly at the man. She rested her head on the crook of his neck inhaling deeply as his manly scent washed over her like a tidal wave "That was a kiss Goku-kun...something two people who like each other do. Like a boyfriend and girlfriend"

Goku looked at the girl confused. "Is that what we are? A boyfriend, and a girlfriend?" asked the man ever so innocently and sweetly.

Bulma giggled and nodded while nuzzling into him again. "Yes Goku-kun...I am now your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend." chirped Bulma as she hugged Goku close to her. "So you better not look at any other girls!" she demanded with a smile on her face.

(Dragon Ball Z!)

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come get me!

(Dragon Ball Z!)

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come get me!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come, a-come get me!

Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon Ball Z!

(Dragon Ball Z!)

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come get me!

(Dragon Ball Z!)

Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come get me!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon!  
Come, a-come get me!

Dragon Ball Z!  
Dragon Ball Z!

Oh guys there we go. If you want some more chapters then all I ask is 3 **Reviews** I really enjoyed making this so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Oh and if you spot any grammaticamacal errors then well, sorry bout that. Next time I'm gonna be focused on Naruto's future in the next couple of chapters Goku and Naruto are gonna meet ohhhhhh how are they gonna react. Remember how Broly and Goku are, maybe Naruto might act the same as Broly did...oh and planet Zi well I have a friend called Zi. Until next time guys.

Aj-kun says Dbz and Naruto beast combo!


	2. Bright Future

Hey what's up boy and girls, I got a mad response to the first chapter it was absolutely amazing you guys are so cool. So in this chapter we focus more so on Naruto's future. So we figure out what happened to him after Kushina sent him away gotta admit I had tears in my eyes while writing that. There are gonna be a few time skips in this chapter so be aware there's also a little bit of gore ya know because as a Sayian Naruto is naturally violent and loves war. And a big shout out to the those who reviewed loves you guys I hope you can keep reviewing and maybe you could spread the world about this story to get some more publicity. Okay guys oh and thanks to Uzumaki-Son Naruto I'm changing the theme to a cooler one so enjoy this chapter guys ya Sayian Naruto ready to rock Yaaaaaa

Thanks for reviewing !

jhrainechr

bankai777

Uzumaki-Son Naruto

Imortal Carnage

acald

CaliDreamin

Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 opening yaaaaa

Maiagare junpaku no kumo o miorosu haruka na sora made  
Tokihanatte jiyû na tamashii kaze ni notte

Soshite yatsu-ra mo yatte kuru  
Kono hoshi neratte kuru ze  
Araburu yokan _Fight! Fight! Fight!_  
Ore ga chikyû no tate ni naru

Sô sa tokoton tomarazu tatakau  
Aoi chikyû ga tomarazu mawaru tame ni

Tachimukae Shin'nen o kometa kobushi wa dare ni mo makenai  
Misete yare Asu1 o sukuu no wa kono yûki sa _For The World!_

Soshite nanika ga kawaridasu  
Yami ga habikoru sekai mo  
Seigi no pawâ _Right! Right! Right!_  
Aku no dangan hanekaesu

Sô sa kagayaku jidai o tsukuru sa  
Hikaru chikyû yo mugen ni ugoite kure

Tsukisusume Jônetsu ga tagiru hâto de shôri o kono te ni  
Kimete yare Ore wa itsu datte tobashite 'ku ze _For The Peace!_

Tachimukae Shin'nen o kometa kobushi wa dare ni mo makenai  
Misete yare Asu1 o sukuu no wa kono yûki

Tsukisusume Jônetsu ga tagiru hâto de shôri o kono te ni  
Kimete yare Ore wa itsu datte tobashite 'ku ze _For The Peace!_

_Baby Nariko crying and panicking without his mother's warmth and his father's protective presence he was scared he began crying louder in hopes of getting his mother's attention. Baby Nariko cried out desperately he wanted his mummy and she wasn't there, the poor Sayian baby was all alone. Out the red tinted window of the child's space spaceship appeared a luscious blue and green planet there were five continents. Naruto was headed for the biggest one. A robotic voice spoke and the young baby which made him stop crying. _

_"We are about to land Nariko, destination, Konoha forest" spoke the voice as it echoed throughout the small pod the pod crashed landed in the dead center of the forest it made a big crater in which the pod starting smoking on impact the pod opened and the voice spoke again._

_"Wake up, wake up Nariko destroy all life forms. Wake up Nariko destroy all life forms." A compartment at the back of the ship opened and projected an image of a full moon in the sky._

_Naruto had landed in the land of fire home to the village hidden in the leaves. The leader of the village that called the forest home was called the Hokage. He sat in his office overlooking the massive structures that housed the citizens of the village. _Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. Since his time training his students full time he had retired and become the Hokage, he has had a small goatee and short spiked hair both being dark brown in colour. He has a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. As an old man, age had not taken much of a toll on his overall appearance. His only changes were slight; he obtained more pronounced cheekbones, a longer and thicker goatee, a prominent crease across his forehead, some grey hair, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. But he wasn't known as the kami no Shinobi for nothing he was still the strongest in his village by far.

Back at the crash site the image of the moon became blood red. The Sayian baby's tail became stiff and looked agitated. He let out a small audible grunt as his tail swished around. He involuntarily lunged back into his seat he continued to stare up at the moon. He let out a growl as his eyes turned blood red and he screamed to high heaven. His bones and muscles began to grow and expand. His teeth became sharpened and he roared again.

The image of the blood moon became visible to the entire village. Everyone in the village just stopped what they were doing at that moment just stopped what they were doing to stare at the moon. Two young jonin were walking through the market a young silvered hair boy with a mask on that covered half his face his head band that had covered his left eye. He wore standard leaf shinobi uniform. Combat boots long parachute black pants. A kunai holster on his left leg. His 'eternal rival' or 'friend' that was standing next to him wore a ridiculous green spandex suit her wore an open jonin vest the head band that was normally worn around the forehead was worn around the waist he had jet black hair with a bowl cut and the thickest, bushiest, ugliest eyebrows known to man. But that isn't important….

"Kakashi my friend that is a most youthful sight, once in a life time a red moon, what are the odds my friend." A light bulb seemed to go off in the man's head. "How bout a spar to get our youthful blood pumping I…..

"Hm did you say something Gai?" asked Kakashi in a bored tone as he pried his face out of the book.

"Damn you Kakashi and your hip cool attitude…

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What the hell was that" said Kakashi as he took off in the opposite direction Gai remained staring at the moon. "Hey Kakashi what do you think that sound was…..Kakashi? Kakashi?" he looked to his side the spot where Kakashi occupied before was gone. "Damn you Kakashi" Gai took off in the same direction as Kakashi.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the roar boomed through the village Hiruzen was quick to act he had already ordered the civilians evacuate to the to the tunnels in the Hokage monument and had called all chunin and jonin to the war room to discuss that blood moon it had always symbolized bad news in the past and he doubted that it wouldn't bring something down upon them. He walked into the war room a massive circular table dominated the room various ninja were standing around the room while the clan heads opted to take a seat around the table all looking rather uneasy.

"RAAA….RAAAAA….RAAAAARAAAAA" yelled baby Nariko as he screamed as his body ripped itself apart. He crawled a bit until reached the outside of his pod. Red hair grew all around his body as he began to grow he grew to a massive size. (I don't really have a rough estimate of size but you guys know the size of a great ape, come on) He screamed again pain racked the poor baby's body as it grew at an alarming rate his tail expanded and got bigger his nose grew longer. His teeth sharpened his eyes turned into over and became completely red he towered over the forest his muscle grew and bulked up he was completely covered over in red fur when the transformation was complete he let out a blood curdling roar. A voice echoed from down below. "Destroy all life forms." He let out another roar and began walking toward the village.

The meeting had started 10 minutes ago and by this time everyone was in panic. "Everyone please remain calm" it didn't have any affect. Ebisu was in the corner of the room rocking back and forth sucking on his thumb. "We are all gonna die, mummy" Sarutobi sighed. 'Apparantly ninjas were a lot tougher in my day'

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHINY. LITTLE. BITCHES." Finally silencing everyone in the room. He sighed again when he heard the roar again.

"Everyone to battle ready positions" he said in a bored tone as he began walking out the room.

"BATTLE READY POSITIONS" yelled one panicked jonin everyone rushed out of the room.

Outside a small child held onto her mummy's dress as she hurried her daughter to the bunkers they were on the large staircase leading to them on the side of the monument. "Mumma, what that?" asked the small girl as she pointed to the giant….ape. approaching the village.

"Well sweetheart….that's a…..monkey" she picked her daughter up and sprinted to the bunkers were she was let in immediately.

The attack by the young Sayian turned ape was a massacre. Over half the Shinobi force was obliterated the other half was either scared or emotionally scared and at the centre of it all was a baby no older than a few a weeks. Baby Nariko crying all alone in the centre of the destroyed village.

Sarutobi appeared in the clearing the ape seem to vanish after an hour of destroying the village. It was odd the beast appeared out of nowhere. It didn't seem to have an objective, it just seemed to want to destroy it was like it had an instinct it to annihilate everything in his path. Why would something like a giant ape appear then destroy the village and the suddenly disappear and to top it off….he was really not having a good day. A baby that look no older than a few weeks appeared in the place of thing oh and the kid had a red tail.

He walked over to the child in a curious manner.

"Hey old man what the hell happened to this place?" asked a voice from behind Sarutobi.

"Oh nice of you to show up after the attack Jiraya, where is Tsunade, I heard she was travelling with you?" asked the age man the toad sage appeared next to him in his robe covered with fire style markings on the bottom the main colour scheme was a silver colour it was held up by a white belt he also had his trademark sandals he also sported his toad sage head band with the kanji for 'oil' on it.

"Hime went ahead of me to the hospital, she thought they could use a hand." He looked down at the child he leant down and picked him up. He held him up a little higher than his face only to have his tail fall down which made him raise an eyebrow then laugh.

"A tail that's odd." He adopted his trademark grin. "Well I'm a little odd myself, we better get ya to the hospital." Said Jiraya as he shusined away with Nariko crying in his arms.

Tsunade just finished treating another patient when she heard the loudest crying baby of all time enter the hospital with none other than oh who would have guessed the fomer closet pervs the enemy of all womankind. They all had a meeting about it.

"Tsunade-hime please get him to stop." Begged Jiraya as he stood in the lobby of the hospital. Tsunade walked out of one of the side rooms with an amused look on her face Tsuande was rather pretty.

Tsunade is a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. As a child, she tied her hair in twin short pigtails before becoming Hiruzen's student when she then wore her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a robe that left nothing to the imagination her 'great valley' between her breasts was in plain view. She also wore three courter pants that stopped just under her knees revealing her creamy skin she also wore konoichi sandals revealing her painted red toes.

"Oh a baby Jiraya, who's the mamma?" she giggled as the baby cried even louder his tail whooshing around as Jiraya held him or at least trying to his upper body was out of his grip and he managed to squirm out only to be caught by the tail. Well little Nariko didn't like that. He screamed an octave higher.

"Jiraya! Give him here now!" she yelled as she walked over to him as Jiraya properly got him to a vertical base she took him gently out of the toad sage's arms. He screamed again but she just giggled. "You certainly have a set of lungs on ya don't ya kid" she giggled again as he reached onto her. She pounced up and down making shoshing noises. His cries got softer and softer until he fell asleep in her arms snuggling into her 'pillows'

'That kid is like 3 weeks old and he's already gotten further with Tsunade and I've been at it like what, 5 years' thought an angry Jiraya he was actually jealous of a baby.

"There, there sweetheart." Soothed Tsunade as the baby began lightly snoring in her arms. When she heard it she look up at Jiraya with a glare. "How did you manage to make a kid so agitated and angry?" she laughed and walked down the hallway Jiraya followed her with a depressed scowl on his face they kept walking until they reached the maternity ward she opened a cupboard with one hand and gently wrapped the baby in a blue blanket contrast to his red hair.

"So where did you find this little guy?" asked Tsunade as she rocked him back and forth she smiled down at the baby when she saw how adorable he was sucking on his thumb.

"Well he was just rolling around throwing a tantrum in the middle of the village. I went to go meet sensei he was first to find him but I kinda grabbed him before we could talk anymore. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do seeing as his mother and father weren't around" explained Jiraya. Tsunade raised an eyebrow Nariko still sleeping in her arms cuddled up to her ample breasts.

"Well I'll take him home and have him sleep there and in the morning we'll go to sensei's office and get a handle on where this little cutie came from" said Tsunade as she walked out of the room to her clan house. Not evening bothering to get an answer from Jiraya. After she left the hospital she shusined to her front door. The front yard was complete with a koi pond and a few flower beds. The Senju symbol adjourned some of the walls as a sign of ownership.

She opened the door to her clan house stepping into the living room complete a couch, tv, coffee table, an L shaped kitchen with a small island in the middle. "Well here we are little on." She adopted an inquisitive look. "But the fact of the matter is you don't have a name, now what would suit you" she studied the sleeping baby.

"Well I'll figure it out before tomorrow, I'll get you some milk ready for later because I presume that for the state you were in earlier you will defiantly be waking up in a few hours." Tsunade walked down the hall. She had only recently returned to her clan house the clan crib was still intact and made it was complete with a teddy bear as well. She gently laid him down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, little one, well at least for a few hours." She giggled quietly and stepped out the room she hadn't had any dinner yet and her stomach was letting her know. She needed some food something interesting and easy to make.

'Ramen' she thought happily.

She looked in the cupboard to find out that she had indeed purchased some yesterday.

She pulled it out of the cupboard only to have it slip out of her hands.

She read unintentenually read the label on the bottom. It was a ramen mascot with a speech bubble. It said 'The amazing mascot, Naruto protects the virtues of ramen so kids like you can enjoy the best food in the world' she giggled at the name Naruto, wait Naruto.

'I like it, Naruto, ya that's gonna stick. Well baby Naruto how cute' she thought with a smile. She made the ramen and sat on the couch turning the tv on flicking through the channels as she slurped up her ramen noodles.

She fell asleep on the couch after she had finished she was in a deep sleep and in was about 3 o clock in the morning. Dreaming about a wonderful prince riding on a noble steed and whisking her away to a castle to get married oh and did I forget to mention that the prince was Jiraya...

"WHAAAAAAAAA...WHAHAHAAAAAAA" came a cry from the hall way.

'Knew it, man that kid doesn't cry it's more of a battle cry." She groaned inwardly as she struggled to get up she defiantly wasn't a morning person, she hated getting up period and to be woken up by someone that person was signing their own death warrant. But in this case she didn't mind Naruto needed her and she made no objections as she got up off the couch and into the baby's room. He lay there in his blankets his two arms bought up to his chest he was screaming his tail whooshed around to the side of him.

'So his tail goes crazy when he's agitated' she thought as she walked over to him picked him she rocked him back and forth.

"Hey it's okay baby come on. I know I bet your hungry" she walked out the room and into the kitchen luckily there were some old baby supplies in the cupboard she poured some milked in the bottle and heated it up. She walked over with the red headed child and sat down on the couch with him as soon as he had his mouth around the bottle end he stopped crying and sucked down thee milk like there was no tomorrow. So five bottles later and major burp. Naruto was asleep in Tsunade's arms she had run out of milk. She had her legs curled up to her chest and pillows underneath her while she held Naruto in arms they both slept soundly until the morning son arose.

"Knock...knock...Tsuande-hime...yohooooo...good morning Tsunade-hime" Tsunade forcibly cracked one eye open.

'That mother fuckin...

"Tsunade-hime...come on Sarutobi-sensei wants to see us in his office, wake up you...

He was cut off when a fist came flying through the door and knocked him square in the face. Tsunade was on the other side of the door with an evil smirk on his face.

'Damn pervert, thinks he can wake me up' she looked back to see Naruto still asleep on the couch. She smirked again. "I'll be out in a sec Jiraya." She called as she got ready in h er room down the hall she got on her usual robe and attire after putting her hair in a low ponytail and brushing her teeth. She went and took of the blanket Naruto.

'Wait I don't got no diapers, maybe there is a few in the baby cabnet' she remembered when she was a teenager and she baby sat there was a cupboard where she would stock nup on baby supplies and to her delight there was still a few left. She picked up the talcum powder and sprinkled the white powder on Naruto then placing the diaper on him from the unused diaper she then wrapped him up in an orange blanket when she was done she picked him up and brought him to her face.

"Feel better now...Naruto-chan?" asked Tsunade as she giggled when Naruto looked back at her with his big blue eyes. He reached out and grabbed her face.

"Bah...bah...bah" babbled Naruto. "I'll take that as a yes." She brought him to his chest and walked out of the room and picked up the one strapped diaper bag and flung it over her shoulder. She walked out of the house locking the door behind her. She spotted Jiraya trying to catch the fish in the pond. And evil smirk appeared on his face as she snuck up behind him Naruto still in her arms she smirk and the baby giggled again.

"JIRAYA" she yelled and touched him on the shoulder. He yelp and fell head first in the koi pond a fish swam up to his submerged face and blew a bubble in his eye. He inwardly groaned and remerged out of the water with a blush and an annoyed pout. Tsunade began giggling. "Bah...bababahh" babbled Naruto as Jiraya pulled some plant out of his hair.

"Ready to go" chirped Tsunade.

Jiraya just mumbled something incoherently and began walking to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade giggled again as they were walking people began to murmur and whisper at the sight of the legendary saninn Tsunade carrying a child in her arms like it was her own. When they reached the Hokage tower the guards recognised the on sight and they stepped aside allowing the sannin pair to pass.

They walked into the secretary's office. By this time Naruto began kicking up a fuss she sat on the chair and unwrapped him out of his blanket his blanket he figgited in his diaper. She looked at him inquisitively his tail suddenly poked out the back of his diaper. The secretary nearly fell out of her seat.

"T-T-T Hokage will s-see you know Tsunade-hime" stammered the secretary. As she fell back into her seat. Tsunade just shook her head as Naruto's tail swished around happy to be out of the it's confines. She sighed and wrapped him up again and made sure that his tail was free it stuck out an opening in the blanket. Naruto giggled again as his tail poked out.

Her and Jiraya walked into the Hokage's office to find him buried in the paper work that he would damn to hell on a daily basis. "I'm too old for this shit" grumbled the Sandiame as he stamped another document.

"Looks like your enjoying yourself, sensei" laughed Jiraya.

Hiruzen grumbled out something incoherently.

"So did you find Naruto's parents" asked Tsunade.

"No I...you named him Naruto?" inquired the third Hokage.

Jiraya studied Naruto closely and smiled when he giggled at him. "It fits" he stated and looked back to his sensei.

"To answer your question no I haven't been able to track down his mother or father, he has no family. It seems I'll have to place him in the orphanage...

"NO" yelled Tsunade startling Naruto. "I...I want to adopt him" stated Tsunade as she looked back at her sensei with determined eyes.

"Are you sure Tsunade-chan?" asked the third Hokage as he looked at his student raising an eyebrow. Tsunade never really liked children only working with them when she absolutely had to. But she seemed to care deeply for the boy. It had only been what a night and she seemed to struck up a bond with the boy.

The third smiled and pressed the button on the speaker on his desk. "Hana-chan, can you please get me some adoption papers?" asked the third Hokage. "Yes of course Hokage-sama" responded the voice on the other side of the speaker. A few minutes later the girl walked in with glasses, a mini skirt, short blue hair, green eyes, high heels and a button up shirt on walked in and handed the forms to the Hokage with a smile.

He smiled back "Thank you Hana-chan" she blushed at the compliment and bowed she turned to her right and gave Tsunade and Jiraya a smile they both smiled back as she walked out of the room.

"So Tsunade you...why are you looking at me like that" Tsunade and Jiraya had wild grins on their faces. "So ah sensei, you looked um like you were enjoying the sight of your secretary" said a shrewd Jiraya.

"What are you talking about Jiraya?"

"Hmmm hoping for an afternoon delight mmmmm" Tsunade made a face that told the third that he wouldn't escape with his dignity.

"Ah look hey, I...ahh...what's the point" he handed the papers to Tsunade who signed them in a heartbeat. She smiled when Naruto grabbed her hair again.

"Congratulations Tsunade-chan, you are now...Naruto's legal gardian." Said the third with the smile.

"Good because I'm leaving the village, bye sensei" she said casually and dismissively. "What, Tsunade you...you just got back why don't you...

"Nope, never liked this village, never will...

"I'm coming to then. We will then in two hours" stated Jiraya as he got up and nodded a goodbye to his sensei. Tsunade got up with Naruto in her arms he squealed in delight when he was lifted up.

"What, wait...just like that your going to leave" shouted the third as he abruptly jumped out of his seat slamming his hands on his desk.

"I'm not raising this child here, especially now he's my child...he'll be a total brat. And besides. Jiraya might get a good pupil this time after that little monster he created last time" said Tsunade as she walked out the door.

"Why do I even bother" a grin spread across his face as he opened a draw and pulled out a certain orange book. 'Never too old for this...hehehehee'

**Four years later**

"Naru-chan you get back here. You can't skip out on your homework again mister!" yelled a very angry Senju mother as she chased after her son through the woods.

"No I wanna fight, I no wanna look at books they boring" he protested as sprinted harder kicking up dust behind him his red tail helping him to keep his balance. He was dressed in a white shirt a black pants with a strip and pair of shinobi sandals.

'Argh this kid shouldn't be this fast' thought Tsunade as she chased after her son. She was wearing her usual attire but had discarded the jacket in favour of a cooking apron.

"Well, well, well Naruto-chan you showed up for your training. Glad to see it" laughed a voice as a figure dropped down from the trees the figure landed in front off Naruto which made him trip over a lone tree root and face planting it in the mud.

Tsunade stopped running and started panting lightly.

"Wow Tsu-hime he's what like four and he can already out run you" laughed the man who stepped into the light.

"You try running with boobs this big" she grumbled as she waved her fist at him.

"Mamma, what's a boobs?" asked a confused Naruto.

She blushed at her son's question. "I'll um tell you when your old enough...just...do your training I'll have dinner on the table when your ready to come home. And be careful she grumbled as she trudged back to their home in the mountains.

"Come on kid will go out by the lake again" laughed Jiraya as he walked back into the shade of the upper tree canopy.

"Kaaaay sensei" laughed Naruto as he jumped after his sensei at the prospect of more training.

They came out to a clearing of a big field with a lake running downward a little while there was a large water fall. "COME ON I WANNA SPAR LET'S GO" yelled Naruto as he charged at Jiraya only to be held at bay Jiraya had his hand on Naruto's head keeping him in place while he charged at him kicking up dust behind him.

"You can't just charge in Naruto, you have to be smart and cunning...like a monkey...smart, agile, cunning and strong" Jiraya smiled when he stopped charging.

"How I do that?" asked Naruto.

"You start with the basics, controlling your energy" explained Jiraya.

"Oh energy so I...what I do?" laughed Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's try and summon some energy first the easiest part to summon energy to is, your, hands" Jiraya held out his palm and summoned some chakra to his hand his hand started to glow blue.

"Oh like this" he held out his hand forward at the cliff on the other side of the river. "Naruto...what are you doing?"

He held his left arm and he held his wrist with his right hand. "I...don't know. But I can feel something...it wants to come out" his left hand glowed red and he felt an incredible sensation travel from his belly all the way through his chest and to his palm.

"Ahhhh what"

"Naruto" he was launched back a blast of red energy rocketed toward the cliff making a huge dent in the cliff the top half of the cliff began to crack and collapsed leaving a pile of boulders in its place. Naruto was thrown backward at the force of the blast luckily Jiraya has some pretty good reflexes and jumped behind him to catch him they flung back and Jiraya went through a few trees before stopping as his back hit a rather large red wood. He sunk down with Naruto in his arms.

"Wooo...coooool" laughed Naruto as he got to his feet he went to do it again. His arm palm started to glow red again.

"NOOOOOO, if you do that in the house your mum will never let you fight again" said Jiraya in a serious.

"I, I sorry sensei" said Naruto in a sorrowful tone his tail hit the floor in a depressed fashion. Jiraya smiled. "But it was pretty cool, what was that anyway?" the question made Naruto perk up and chuckle.

"I dunno" he said simply he really had no idea at what he had just done.

"Ah well how bout we just try some basic chakra exercises, your mum has told you about chakra already, right?" asked Jiraya.

"Ya she told me that ages ago" said Naruto waving his hand. "Well then it seems that your mothers books aren't such a waste of time" laughed Jiraya.

"But they so boring" grumbled Naruto as he followed Jiraya back to the lake.

"Ya well deal with it kid there gonna help ya in the future"

The came out to the clearing again Jiraya was floored at how much destructive power was just unleashed he could literally see the energy it was red which was odd because well chakra's blue. And he had never seen any chakra do that. It didn't even feel like chakra it was more like...he didn't know.

**Time skip 3 years**

Jiraya had learned that Naruto wasn't like other boys as if the tail wasn't a dead giveaway. He didn't like to fight he wanted, he craved battle and it sorta scared Jiraya at how much the boy liked it. It seemed all he wanted to do was fight. So Jiraya kicked the training up a notch. He realised that Naruto was as fragile and therefore could take a bit of punishment and he...every time he would go home injured he would just come back more determined and stronger it was unreal.

Naruto now sported an orange gi with a white under shirt. He had a black belt tied around his pants he also wore black parachute pants and shinobi boots with black tape tied around his ankles.

"HYAAAAAAA" Naruto charged at Jiraya swinging at him trying to gain a hit Jiraya put up his guard and parrying him to the right. As he went to turn around his foot got stuck in a cracked rock made by the force of Naruto's attack and block coming into contact. Naruto's right foot dug into the ground and he charged again this time nailing Jiraya square in the face.

"Ha I pant did it pant" Jiraya smirked as he unstuck his foot and planted it firmly on the ground. He rubbed the blood from his lip off with his forearm. "Very good Naruto, but don't stopped" Jiraya nailed him square in the face sending him into the river.

"YAAAAAA"

Naruto whirled around as the currents pushed him around hitting rocks as he descended down the river. Jiraya appeared on a rock and grabbed him up by the arm. "Thanks for the help sensei" laughed Naruto. Jiraya's face was like stone. "There will be no help, Naruto" Jiraya punched him rapidly a few times before letting him fall into the lake he was rapidly approaching the end of the river and therefore the waterfall. He fell of the edge screaming.

'Come on Naruto, use your head' thought Jiraya worried if he had over done it.

Naruto held out his right arm charging it with a pent up energy blast he released it propelling up to side of the waterfall and onto the side of a cliff he struggled a bit. Trying to pull himself up. Jiraya sent out a pulse of chakra making him fall down the cliff. "Jiraya you old bastard" yelled Naruto as he ran up the only to get half way then fall back down.

"If you can get up this hill, we will continue" said Jiraya casually as he turned around and starting panting hard.

'Oh shit my face is killing me, some good quality porn will make Tsunade's treatment go away' inwardly laughed Jiraya as he took out his orange book and began reading.

"RAAAAAA JIRAYA" came a voice from down the hill he almost got to the top. He wouldn't stop until he reached that brass ring, which was beating the shit out of Jiraya.

**Two hours later**

"YOUR DEAAAAAAAD" came a voice behind Jiraya.

'Really' he thought a bit annoyed at the prospect of getting hit in the face again.

He dodge a punch that was meant for his face. 'Man Naruto, if I don't kick it up a notch I'm gonna get my ass handed to me'

With an incredible burst of speed Jiraya kicked Naruto in the face sending him back a few feet. But Naruto held his ground and his feet making an indent on the grassy plain.

"Raaaaaaaaa"

"Raaaaaaaaa"

They both charged at each other their fists inches away from each other's face when the most terrifying sound on earth was heard.

"JIRAYA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON" came a voice from the bushes on the other side of the lake. Tsunade the world's most beautiful and deadly konoichi, but the scariest woman in the entire universe next to Chichi when someone attacks her child.

She sported her white apron the rest of her attire was the same as it usually minus her gamble jacket. She walked toward them every time she took a step spider-web-like cracks appeared. She continued walking over the water. Jiraya seemed to get smaller and smaller taking steps further and further away from the obviously angry Senju mother.

"We were training Kaa-chan" chirped Naruto he smiled as his mother got closer and closer.

"What have I told you about training like this, you are too young, you have to be more careful" she screamed angrily.

"Naruto"

"Ya"

"Jump"

"What"

Tsunade punched her fist into the ground creating a fissure that was headed for Jiraya. But she packed a little too much power in her punch and crated a bigger fissure than she had expected which if Naruto didn't move he would be caught up in it the fissure. Naruto acting on reflex jumped of the cliff narrowly avoiding the attack.

"NARUTO/NARUTO" screamed both Jiraya and Tsunade.

'Let's see if you were right about my son Jiraya, if he is your child of prophecy' thought Tsunade with a worried look on her face.

Naruto plummeted toward the cliff again, he knew that he would survive the fall he did before but because of the rubble created by the punched had shatter some of the cliff face jiggered rocks now awaited him at the bottom.

'What do I do, I don't have any energy left, I can't I...I will survive' he said to himself

He didn't know where the energy came from but something inside of him told him that he was going to live like some primal instinct took over his body he sent a pulse of energy to the ground he blacked out but the energy that he had pulsed allowed him to levitate over the rocks.

"Ha, told ya hime" Jiraya jumped down the cliff and landed on a jiggered spike. He took Naruto in his arms snatching him mid air. He jumped back up to see Tsunade with her hands on her hips with a pout on her face. "You cut it to close there, you know I was about to step in and jump off the cliff after him, right?" asked Tsunade as Jiraya handed Naruto to her whom she took in her arms holding him up by her left arm his legs to either side of her. he started snoring softly as he clung to her as if he was afraid that she would disappear.

"You gonna train him in medical ninjutsu?" asked Jiraya as they began walking over the lake taking a path that lead to their house in the remote area of the fire country.

"Yes in a few years time when he's finished with you" laughed Tsunade as the began making their way through the scrub.

"Ow ouch Naruto loves me as a sensei" protested Jiraya.

"Ya but when he finally knocks you on your ass, your ego won't allow you to train him because your embarrassed" laughed Tsunade.

"Ya probably" they both enjoyed a good laugh as they came out to a clearing. And a view of their house came into view. It was small but cosy. It was in a dome like shape and had an L shaped extension on the far side of the house. There was a small shed that was connected to the path by a cobble path and a herb garden that Tsunade had started. They both walked into the house Tsunade had already started dinner making sure she prepared and extra course for Naruto or five. It would be ready in about an hour so Tsunade walked past the dining table and down the hallway she made a left turn and opened the door with the name plate with Naruto's name on it in bright red. It was a simple room. Bed, desk, dresser, red carpet and a side board. She laid him down on the bed the window above his bed letting a little sunlight in. She wanted to change his clothes but decided against it, she would change the sheets. He smelt pretty funky. She closed the blinds and looked down at her son.

'They grow up so fast' she thought with a proud smile. She kissed him on the forehead and walked out the room closing the door behind him.

"Man that kid hits hard" whined Jiraya as he rubbed his cheek.

"What my son already surpassing the great toad sage at the age of 6" laughed Tsunade as she walked into the room the room and walked over to the pot and began stirring again. Steam rising from the pot.

"Hey have you ever been hit in the face by that kid I think he broke my jaw" whined Jiraya. Tsunade sighed and rummaged through the pouch on her apron and produced a small vile she chucked it at Jiraya not even bothering to look at him he caught it with ease and swallowed.

"So you staying for dinner tiny dick?" asked Tsunade with a small giggle.

"Ya I...hey I'll have you know I'm...

"A virgin" laughed Tsunade in hysterics.

"I what...how did you find out about that...who...told you...Tsunade? and how do you know that, that's true" seethed Jiraya his greatest secret.

"Well Virgin-chan you just told me" she was in hysterics the man who had been name the super pervert the enemy to all womankind's sexuality and privacy...was a virgin.

"Still wanna stay for dinner Virgin-chan...it's almost ready we can discuss 'lord Jiraya's' latest conquests...oh wait he has none" she was having way to much fun at the moment.

"Is this the thanks I get for getting the toads to build you this house?" he grumbled and the mumbled something.

"What was that?" she giggled a little putting her hand over her mouth.

"Yes...

"What you wanna stay 'Super pervert' then go wash your hands. I'm afraid Naru-chan's about to wake up he can't help himself when he smells food" and on queue Naruto barged in and rushed to his seat on the table. "Dinner time" he yelled with a giggle as he swung around in his chair.

"Naru-chan do you want dinner?" asked the Senju mother.

"Yes!"

"Then go to the bathroom and wash up for the love of all that it sacred you reek" yelled Tsunade as Naruto lifted up his arm and smelt his armpits.

"Wow, I smell bad" he giggled again and pushed his chair back out and rushed to the bathroom down the hall he tried to open it but found that it was lock.

"Oi Mr Jiraya open the door" he banged on the door.

"Hold on gaki. Have you no respect!" yelled Jiraya as the sound of the toilet flushing filled his ears. Naruto's tail went stiff at the horrific smell coming from the bathroom.

"Argh Mr Jiraya you reek, I'm telling Kaa-chan she said that you couldn't do that when you stayed for dinner" he laughed and ran down the hall Jiraya jumped out the bathroom with toilet paper coming from his pants.

"Kaa-chan, kaa-chan. Guess what, guees what" yelled Naruto as he ran to his mother he tugged on her apron. She smiled and bent down with a smile on her face but it turned sour when she smelt him.

"You still smell" laughed Tsunade. "What is it Naru-chan?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraya came out of the hall with toilet paper still in his pants. "Whatever he's saying, he's lying" yelled Jiraya in desperation.

"He made the bathroom smell again. He pooped in the toilet" laughed Naruto.

"Lies" yelled Jiraya.

"It doesn't look like it. I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT IN MY HOUSE WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT BEFORE, IT'S THE ONLY TOLIET WE HAVE AND YOU STINK IT UP. WHY CAN'T YOU GO BEFORE. OR YOU COULD GO DO A BUSH DUMP OR SOMETHING" yelled Tsunade as she boinked him on the head.

'Standard, day' laughed Tsunade. As she set the dinner table for tea leaving Jiraya to nurse his bruised ego not to mention his bruised head.

"Naruto" said Tsunade her eyebrow ticked a little indicating she was angry.

"Ya K-Kaa-chan?" asked a nervous Naruto who held his hands out in front of him.

"YOU STILL SMELL TAKE A SHOWER"

"Yes ma'am" he raced to the bathroom only to be knocked out by the present that Jiraya had left in the toilet.

'Mwhahahaha revenge by stank bomb, oh yeaaaah' only to be boinked in on the head in the same spot.

**5 years later**

"YAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Fire style fireball jutsu"

The energy wave and the fire blast meat in the middle of a familiar training field by the lake a certain Senju mother watched from the side lines as her son began to overpower the toad sage.

"RAAAAAAAAAA" Jiraya pushed more chakra into his attack the use of chakra made the other red energy recede back to Naruto. Naruto had both his hands pushed up to his stomach.

"NARUTO, STOP HOLDING BACK YOU WON'T HURT THE PERV. IF YA DO I'LL BE HERE TO HEAL HIM. I KNOW YOU SURPASSED HIM AGES AGO. NOW SHOW HIM WHAT NARUTO SENJU CAN DO" yelled the mother on the side lines.

'He surpassed me'

'Alright, I don't have to hold back anymore'

"HEEEEEEYAAAAAAA" a red aura glowed around Naruto and he pushed more power into his attack he began to slowly over power Jiraya.

"You ain't seen anything yet Pervy sage. RAAAAAAAAAAA" he pushed enough power into the attack and the fire was completely engulfed by the red energy wave.

"Oh shit" Jiraya was blown back by such force he flew off the cliff.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he summoned a toad to throw him to the side to safety it dispelled a second later avoiding injury. Jiraya landed in the dirt his hands burn't and his midsection burn't his clothes were gone as well save for his pants. He was just completely obliterated by a child no less. He who had leveled armies and fought in wars.

'You truly are the child of prophecy, my apprentice. Now whenever he word gets out that he beat a powerful ninja I'll get the credit with the ladies and then finally I'll get laid….I doubt it' he smiled and got up and dusted himself off. 'That little brat, he's destined for great things'

Naruto jumped down next to his sensei with a smile on his face as he held out both his hands. Jiraya took them and a green aura engulfed their hands.

"So for beating you, what do I get" laughed Naruto as he finished healing Jiraya.

"You get a request then a question" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"The request is put some clothes on you have no shirt on and your pants are in tatters. The question is when the hell did you get stronger than me? yelled Jiraya obviously embarrassed at the fact the a freakin 12 year old bet the great toad sage.

"Well ah…..it wasn't very difficult to be honest" laughed Naruto as he began to run toward the house. Tsunade looked up from above with a smile on her face. He had defiantly come along way. She silently promised herself that when she felt Naruto was ready to know the truth she would tell him.

**4 years later**

The three of them had decided to take Naruto on a trip. Things that seemed to be so simple like buildings were amazing. He had seen them in books but seeing the big skyscrapers that planet Zi had to offer were amazing they travelled across all five elemental nations. Naruto made tons of new friends. And much to Tsunade's horror everywhere they went her son seemed to accumulate more and more fan girls.

Word of the threes travels reached the hidden leaf quite quickly and Hiruzen had been keeping tabs on them. After all the old man needed a hobby. The third was currently sitting in his office sixteen years had been kind enough to only give him a few wrinkles white hair, no more brown. And a few liver spots.

He so badly wanted to meet Tsunade's son….Naruto. He always remained ever so curious when it came to the boy with a red tail. He never got to spend much time with him when he was a baby. But he would send a messenger bird out soon to them the next time he got word where they were.

Naruto was currently in a pair of red board shorts with a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses with silver metal framing the two shades. He was lying on a towel lounging around the beach. Thinking back to his travels he had figured out on how to control his craves for battle. It was odd he had always had a instinct a silent voice in the back of his telling him to FIGHT.

But he had gotten out of his system having daily spars with Jiraya almost killing him a couple of times at his aggressive battle style. He hated to admit it and he would never say why. But he enjoyed fighting, he enjoyed kicking the shit out of someone, he enjoyed the feeling he got when he won a battle. It was strange and Tsunade had learned about this when he was about five.

He had always wanted to be a ninja because of Jiraya and her but she new that he would just get board being a ninja he had already defeated a myriad of missing nin to easily. Some consisted of S class. She also noticed the look in his eyes his tail stiffing and his body shaking in anticipation whenever they got near a strong ninja.

But he really didn't like to kill. It had become his burden his regret. He had killed a missing ninja. They needed the income so Tsunade and him went out to set to capture the group missing nins who had a reputation for raping and pillaging small towns. He had done despicable things that no man should want to do, but truth be told the missing nins enjoyed it.

**Flashback 1 year ago**

"Can you sense his energy Naru-chan?" asked Tsunade as her and her son rushed through the trees in the dead of night it was pitch black so Tsunade could only see his red hair. They were rushing to a small town that was currently being terrorized by a group of bandits.

They had heard word that this had been going on for a few days. They were committing unspeakable acts.

The came into a clearing and jumped out the forest. The town had a main gate like the leaf but on a much smaller scale there were fields with many crops residing in them most likely a farming town.

Three bandits notice the arrive of the too ninja they had been drinking and by the looks of things weren't leaving anytime soon. Tsunade smashed her fist into the ground the three bandits into the fissure.

"I'll get the bounty Kaa-chan" Naruto leapted over them and ran through about 10 bandits that tried to get in his way. He saw all the fires the drunk scum of the earth having fun torching the homes. He appeared behind them and knocked them both out with a chop to their necks. He came out to the towns square to find a large man with no shirt on his bellow jiggling as he walked. He had long brown hair but bald on the top. He hand long pants on and a ring on every finger.

He advanced toward to young children both from the looks of things 4 years old maybe 5. The young boy had spiky carmel hair and blue eyes. He had a tattered shirt and pair of pants on. The girl that was next to him wore a white sundress that had been torn in some places. She also had brown hair but had green eyes. Both the young childrens eyes had a common feature, they showed fear. But there was a spark of courage in the boys. He jumped up from his feet in front of the girl. He had a defiant look on his face.

"You won't hurt my sister" he held out his arms to ethier side of him in a protective fashion.

The fat man smile showing his yellow and black teeth.

"Oh look the boy decided to be brave, say your prays you little runt." He bought his hand down and in a puff of smoke a sword appeared. He swung it down aiming right for the boy.

"YOU VILE BASTARD ATTACKING INNOCENT CHILDREN!" Naruto's aura flared and he charged at the bandit his power skyrocketing out of pure anger rising his power to new heights his tail swinging madly behind him he kept charging and the bandit.

"Pest" he swung his sword in a horizontal fashion Naruto ducked under him. He got in close range and in anger struck him down. He punch at his stomach the bandits eyes couldn't follow Naruto's movements just after he struck at Naruto he disappeared in a burst of speed. He punched right through the bandits stomach the intestines were in the palm of his hand on the other side of the bandit. They were pink blood oozing off them like slime. The bandit screamed in pain. Naruto pulled out of his stomach and bout his hand to the bandit's face.

"M-Mercy, p-please" he chocked out. Naruto growled at the mans plea.

"YOU TRY AND HURT INNOCENT CHILDEREN ANS YOU DARE ASK FOR MY MERCY. IMPUDENT PIG" he blew the man off the face of the earth. His screams echoed throughout the town and Naruto's mind.

**End flashback**

Naruto shook his head at the memory and the images went away. "Aw well shit happens" he laughed and shot up.

"Naru-chan/Naruto" Naruto turned around to see Jiraya and Tsunade behind him he laughed when he saw them. "What's up?" asked Naruto casually as he moved the shades up on his red hair.

"We've gotta get a move on" said Jiraya.

"Wha where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"Konoha, where you were born…remember" laughed both Jiraya and Tsuande.

Naruto mumbled something and picked up his towel following them off the secluded beach back to their hotel room.

**Present 2 years later. Naruto is 18**

Naruto had taken his training to a whole new level reaching new heights. He could safely say he was the strongest person on the planet by far. He now sported black combat boots, black cargo pants with a strip running down the left leg. He wore two belts that crisscrossed in the middle of his solar plexus. He wore a white under shirt and over the top a white sleeveless jacket his silver zip zipped up enough to create a V in his neck. He wore a short over jacket that reached his waist. It had flames on the bottom and it was the colour black the flames were red. His crystal pendent underneath his white shirt. And his tail red tail poke out the back of his trousers making a hole.

He had chosen not to not become a member of the Konoha corps. Tsunade was right it did bore him so him not being a ninja he wasn't bound by the laws of movement and could travel when he wanted his mother. Had taken up the seat of Hokage much to Sarutobi's joy. Jiraya well….he was just busy being him…..PERVERT.

Naruto knocked on his mother's office door.

"Kaa-chan" he called. "Are you in here"

"Ya Naru-chan come in" he walked in and smiled at the mountain load of paper work on her desk.

"Naruto" she used her serious voice which she only used when she was either mad at him or was actually serious for once go figure.

"Naruto. Do you know where you got that necklace?" she asked he pulled out the red crystal and shook his head. "Y-You aren't really my son, by birth that is" she said with a small quiver in her voice.

"Ya duh I knew that" he laughed again.

"Come on I have something to show you. And you can't tell anyone." He again nodded his head she jumped over the desk and bit her thumb.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu" they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. They came out into a big open field outside of Konoha.

"Watch step Naru-chan!" he almost fell down a massive crater in the center of the field.

'How the hell did I miss that'

He saw a small pod down the crater.

"What's that a space ship or something" he laughed. He didn't hear a response from Tsunade he looked up to see that she was deadly serious.

"Come on, you need to know this Naru-chan you aren't from Zi" she jumped down and he followed. They were both in front of the space ship.

"Open it" she said, Naruto just nodded dumbly and pried open the hatch.

He looked inside to see a seat with controls all around it a small box above the seat with a recording machine next to it. Naruto looked in wonder he pushed the red button. And the recording spoke to him.

"Wake up….N-Nariko…d-destroy all life forms. Wake up….N-Nariko…d-destroy all life forms"

"Who's Nariko, Kaa-chan what is this?"

"Naruto this is how you got to planet Zi you were sent here as a baby you're not from this planet."

"I-I-I what?"

"So my name is Nariko…..or Naruto?" asked Naruto his voice shaky taking in the new news.

"Whatever you want it to be"

The projection box began to spark and an image of the blood moon appeared behind them

"Hey what's that….

Tsunade had her hands on his son's cheeks forcing him to look at the ship she reached in with one hand and crushed the box making it spark a bit.

"Why did you?"

"Remember that story I told you when you were little about the red ape and leaf" Naruto nodded and it hit him.

"I'm the ape" he said his voice shaky.

"Yes whenever you look at the moon you turn into a gigantic ape. But it seems during blood moons you turn into a gigantic ape with red hair. You aren't smart you just destroy"

"Have I ever…

"Yes once after we left the village you were three"

"Wow…

"Ya wow…..

"Naru-chan I'm sorry I didn't…..

Tears were running down her cheeks as she chocked on her word she was about to fall to her knees but Naruto caught her and bought her into his chest.

"It's okay kaa-chan, as far as I'm concerned you will always be my kaa-chan a lone tear escaped his right eye it hit Tsunade on the forehead.

"What are you gonna do now I mean whoever built this surely made it durable it looks in working order and thanks to your little crash landing destroyed all the plant life around so no plants got into the metal" she moved her face out of his chest to stare into his eyes. And to her never ending happiness his trade mark grin was plastered on his face.

He moved away from his mother and picked up the ship removing it from the ditch. "Naruto what are you…

A lone space pod exactly identical to that of Naruto's hovered above planet Zi. 'Hmmm the scouter says that there is a power level just as strong as me on this planet. No it must be a malfunction. Those morons at base said that there was a Sayian child sent here. But there is now way he could be as strong as me. I'm curious, I doubt he knows about his heritage. A Sayian is a Sayian though. He might make a good recruit.' Thought the man with a wild mane for a hair that reached his waist line he wore a brown and black design Sayian battle armor his hair and eyes normal for that of a Sayian. He had a green scouter on his left eye. He pushed a button and began hurtling toward Zi.

"Hey Kaa-chan, you like shooting stars?"

"Ya why?"

"Look up"

Maiagare junpaku no kumo o miorosu haruka na sora made  
Tokihanatte jiyû na tamashii kaze ni notte

Soshite yatsu-ra mo yatte kuru  
Kono hoshi neratte kuru ze  
Araburu yokan _Fight! Fight! Fight!_  
Ore ga chikyû no tate ni naru

Sô sa tokoton tomarazu tatakau  
Aoi chikyû ga tomarazu mawaru tame ni

Tachimukae Shin'nen o kometa kobushi wa dare ni mo makenai  
Misete yare Asu1 o sukuu no wa kono yûki sa _For The World!_

Soshite nanika ga kawaridasu  
Yami ga habikoru sekai mo  
Seigi no pawâ _Right! Right! Right!_  
Aku no dangan hanekaesu

Sô sa kagayaku jidai o tsukuru sa  
Hikaru chikyû yo mugen ni ugoite kure

Tsukisusume Jônetsu ga tagiru hâto de shôri o kono te ni  
Kimete yare Ore wa itsu datte tobashite 'ku ze _For The Peace!_

Tachimukae Shin'nen o kometa kobushi wa dare ni mo makenai  
Misete yare Asu1 o sukuu no wa kono yûki

Tsukisusume Jônetsu ga tagiru hâto de shôri o kono te ni  
Kimete yare Ore wa itsu datte tobashite 'ku ze _For The Peace!_

OH an that's where this chapter ends. Hope you guys liked it man it was so cool to write. Oh an I apologies for an gramticamacal erroraaas. Next chapter coming soon. Naruto and Goku come face to face. Next time guys see ya then.

Aj-Kun says don't really have a smart ass comment right now :p


	3. Amazing

What's up boys and girls. Well I'd like to think that both sexes read my story. Hope your liking this story. So in this chapter like I said last time Naruto with meet Goku and then the fireworks will begin mwahhaahaa. So Naruto and Goku meet we find out what the shooting star is an probably some crazy alien coming to destroy the planet in a massive hellfire explosion ending all life as we know it….or it could be a shooting star.

Maiagare junpaku no kumo o miorosu haruka na sora made  
Tokihanatte jiyû na tamashii kaze ni notte

Soshite yatsu-ra mo yatte kuru  
Kono hoshi neratte kuru ze  
Araburu yokan _Fight! Fight! Fight!_  
Ore ga chikyû no tate ni naru

Sô sa tokoton tomarazu tatakau  
Aoi chikyû ga tomarazu mawaru tame ni

Tachimukae Shin'nen o kometa kobushi wa dare ni mo makenai  
Misete yare Asu1 o sukuu no wa kono yûki sa _For The World!_

Soshite nanika ga kawaridasu  
Yami ga habikoru sekai mo  
Seigi no pawâ _Right! Right! Right!_  
Aku no dangan hanekaesu

Sô sa kagayaku jidai o tsukuru sa  
Hikaru chikyû yo mugen ni ugoite kure

Tsukisusume Jônetsu ga tagiru hâto de shôri o kono te ni  
Kimete yare Ore wa itsu datte tobashite 'ku ze _For The Peace!_

Tachimukae Shin'nen o kometa kobushi wa dare ni mo makenai  
Misete yare Asu1 o sukuu no wa kono yûki

Tsukisusume Jônetsu ga tagiru hâto de shôri o kono te ni  
Kimete yare Ore wa itsu datte tobashite 'ku ze _For The Peace!_

"Oh Gohan-chan, you're such a cutie. You look just like your dada" cried a youthful young mother as she held her little toddler boy to her chest. The young boy was just 9 months old, he had black spiky hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. His skin was a milky white that he shared with his mother, but his toddler body was strangely bulky for a boy his age, as he was already showing signs of muscles, but it was not so much that it would make the boy look irregular. A brown tail poked out of his diaper and it swooshed around as his squeals and giggles got louder.

Bulma sat in a rocking chair in a blue nursery. Toys and children's books littered everywhere. She couldn't believe it. Just after the Budokai Goku had asked her to marry her. And well on thing lead to another and it turns out Goku was an amazing lover taking her body places she didn't know existed. Even though he had no idea what he was doing. He learnt every special spot she had on her body.

"MA, MAMA!" cried the little baby as he waved his hands around as he giggled at his mother. Whenever she would blow on his face making him shake his head and giggle.

Goku was behind his wife smiling down at her and their little boy, the last 10 and a half months was the happiest time in Goku's life. He always had someone to wake up to he never felt lonely. The moment his son came into his world, he had fallen in love with the little bundle of joy. The hyperactive Sayian child seemed to never drop. He loved how the child seem to look a lot like him and Bulma, especially with the fact that he was born with a tail. For some reason, Bulma was scared when she saw the tail on her son she insisted that he not stay outside past six thirty, Goku found it cute, hey Goku is as unique as they come so why shouldn't his son be.

Goku tightened the red Bandanna on his so the two extra strands of fabric at the back were vertical.

Goku kneeled down and hugged his wife from behind. "Hey Bulma-chan! Gohan-chan!"

Bulma smiled up at her husband and lifted their son up above her head "Here's daddy, can you say daddy Gohan-chan?!"

Gohan giggled at his father and tried to grab onto one of his hair spikes. "DA, DA, DADA!" cried the babe as he latched on to his father's head. Goku shook his head a little making the Sayian child giggle. Goku smiled and stood up to his full height, making the baby giggled harder at the increased height. He took Gohan from Bulma gently as possible as not to break him he pulled him to his chest. He put his finger near Gohan's face and the baby took the finger with his pudgy hands. Bulma stood up and walked up to her husband and her son. "Careful there Go-kun, Gohan-chan has got a really good grip. He's gonna be a great warrior like you one day" she giggled at her son when he tilted his head.

As if agreeing with his mother, Gohan stared up at his mother and giggled and nod his head rapidly. Goku had been training himself ever since his defeat of Piccolo, he knew that the green man with an evil plan was not done plotting his revenge, hell hit wouldn't surprise him if he knock on his front door threatening to blow up the earth if he didn't fight him. So he pushed his body to its limits on a daily basis Goku would never let him harm his family. Or anyone for that matter it would be a cold day in hell if he let anyone hurt his family. Goku will also start training Gohan as soon as the boy turns a suitable age when he deems him ready and feels that he is ready and durable.

Goku tickled his son a little. "Well his pretty smart like his Kaa-chan. He could be a professor or the president" Bulma smiled at that. "Who says he can't be both, Gohan-chan can be the world champion as well as the Capsule Corp President! My son how cool would that be" said the young mother as she wiggled her son's little nose. "Oh, I can just see all the girls fighting over him now! Just as handsome as you Go-kun. But I'll be damned if he's gonna be clueless like your were. Because you're gonna have to have the talk with him"

"Lucky kid all I got was a couple of porno mags from Master Roshi" grumbled Goku.

"What!?" she yelled making him and Gohan wince.

Goku chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Yeah, hopefully he would be smarter in that area than I was...stupid diagrams" mumbled the man as his wife giggled.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Goku and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Go-kun, you were not _that_ dense…..but I suppose you were as dense as they come but, you did marry me. So I guess you were smart enough"

Goku smiled and nodded. "What can I say the girls love the Go man." He chuckled making Gohan chuckle being the little copy cat he is.

The young mother tipped on her toes and planted a tender kiss on her husband's lips. "Love you too."

"So you wanna go to meet daddy's friends on Turtle island Gohan-chan?" asked Goku as he bought Gohan close to his face. The baby poked his nose and giggled. "I'll take that as a yes, you coming Bulma-chan?"

"Mhmmm well I better come you might lose him….again" she giggled as his jaw slacked.

"Are you ever going to let that go? It was one time and he didn't seem to mind" he chuckled nervously as his wife narrowed her eyes.

"Ya well I would seriously consider putting you on some sort of medication, just to improve your concentration" giggled Bulma as her husband pouted at her.

"Ya well" he blew her a raspberry. "You coming or what, oh and ah we will be taking the nimbus cloud" he laughed knowing that she couldn't ride on it.

She pouted at him. "Be careful or I'll cut you off" she gave him an evil grin. "Cut me off of what….food…or…no you can't cut me off you can't do that. I doubt you would like that as well"

"But all I have to do is out last you. And I know you, there is no way you would last 4 days Go-kun" she giggled at his facial expression.

He mumbled something that wasn't hearable. "Alright, but…..ahhhhh what's the point"

"Good boy, now come on we can take the nimbus cloud, I don't mind sitting in your lap" she dragged him out of the nursery with Gohan still in his father's arms.

The made it outside they didn't call it the biggest and most technologically advanced city for nothing. After the Budokai Goku, not knowing the first thing about a baby and Bulma wanting to be close to medical care moved in to a house in a small suburb in west city. Which was on the very outskirts. He hated the busyness but he would take Bulma and Gohan out all the time often going on country picnics and outings. Hating the inside unless he got cuddles, sex or if he got to spend time with Gohan or some quality time with Bulma. But on most occasions Bulma just told him to stay put him being the good obedient husband he is he obliged and stayed home. But in most cases if not one of those things were on offer at home he would just take his family away from the city. To enjoy the country side and the fresh air. The only place Goku got cuddles and to spend time with his son while being outside was the park. The third being only handed out at the park about 10 times so far, Bulma was very daring. Being the daughter of the capsule corporation's president. Which only made her want to do it more, the thrill of getting caught really made her really hot.

They were on the roof of their house the island being north of so it was about a thirty minute ride to master Roshi's house. Goku still holding him, he inhaled sharply.

"NIMBUSSSSSS" it took a few seconds before the cloud heard its master and came whizzing down landing right in front of the family of three. Goku put baby Gohan on the cloud making Bulma flinch at the thought of her baby falling through it but much to her frustration and embarrassment Gohan didn't fall through and even started patting the cloud.

"Doggy, doggy" squealed Gohan as he patted the cloud.

Goku chuckled as he jumped on the cloud. Bulma pouted up at him. He held out his hand for her to take it she took it without hesitation but she struggled a bit when he pulled her up onto the cloud. The bottom part of her legs went through the cloud she squealed as he pulled her into his lap. He chuckled as she clung to his chest like a life raft afraid if she would let go she would fall.

The family of three was on their way to Master Roshi's home, Kame House on Turtle island a place that they haven't been to for a few months will they were starting their new lives. Bulma really wanted Gohan to meet their friends but she had been really busy in the last few months, so he wouldn't be awkward around them when he was older. Taking care of a child was a really hard task for the nineteen year old. She had to take care of her son 24/7 it was a big responsibility being the fact that the child couldn't stand to be held by anyone besides her or Goku.

"GO, GO" yelled Gohan as the cloud sped off. Bulma screamed and held onto Goku all the while her son was at the front end of the cloud screaming for utter joy as the cloud did mock turns and even a loop de loop.

"GOKU YOU STOP THIS THING RIGHT NOWWWWW" screamed Bulma as they flew over the pier of the main land. "Open your eyes, it's amazing" whispered Goku in her ear she struggled to open her eyes not being used to the wind. Hearing her baby squeal and laugh in delight. This encouraged her to open her eyes as they raced down to the sea. The water splashed in her face shimmering in the sunlight. She began laughing as the wind blew in her hair. The fish jumping up in schools next to them. Gohan laughed and tried to grab a fish.

"Come here fishy" he said as he tried to grab the fish. He almost fell off but Goku grabbed his diaper and pulled him back. He looked back at his father with a smile and pointed to the island.

"Turtle" he pointed to the Kame house.

"That's right Gohan" said Bulma as they flew up to the shore.

They came to the shore and Goku grabbed Gohan and jumped off the crowd the nimbus cloud flying away. The small family had arrived at the Kame House, and it was exactly as they remembered, It was the same small island, the sand, the grass looked just as soft and crisp, the water was just as clear and blue. Having been in a city for that past few months, Bulma and Goku really missed being so close to nature, not having been near it for more than a few hours each week is a big difference from living in nature. Goku could remember vividly the days he spent training and having fun with Krillen and Master Roshi.

"This is it Gohan-chan..." said Goku as he held his son and wife."This is where your daddy learnt how to fight." said Bulma

"HEY GUYS" yelled Goku as he put Gohan down. Putting his arm around Bulma.

"Hey Goku!"

"Goku"

"Wow Goku"

Roshi, Krillen, Tien, Turtle and Yamacha literally jumped out the house and all stared in awe of their friend they hadn't seen him in 9 months and this was certainly a surprise. He had shown up with Bulma and a baby crawling around in the sand. "Hey guys where have you been? We haven't seen you since the World Martial Arts Tournament" asked Krillen.

"Well….

"We got married and started a family" said Bulma with a blush and a smile. Everyone's jaws dropped to the sand below. Seriously, a kid, a marriage, Bulma and Goku.

"M-Married, f-family, y-you two" stuttered Yamacha as he pointed between Bulma and Goku.

"Yep this is our son, Gohan" said Goku as Bulma picked him up to face them. His tail curled up at his shyness and cuddled up to his mummy. As the strange people stared at him Goku smiled down at his son. "It's okay Gohan these are daddy's and Mummy's friends" he chuckled as his son removed his head from his mother's chest and faced the group of people.

"Wow the kid looks like both of you mixed together" stated Yamacha making Bulma roll her eyes.

"Um ya that's generally what happens Yamacha" laughed Goku.

He let go of Bulma and shared a hug with his lifelong friend before looking at his old master. "Hey Master Roshi, you still look the same." said the spiky haired man.

Master Roshi smiled at his strongest student and nodded. "Yes Goku, and you look great too."

Roshi walked up to the couple. "So you named your son after your grandfather Goku...I know that Gohan will be very proud."

Goku nodded with a soft smile on his face. "Yeah..."

"Hey bet you can't do this, remember?" Krillen picked up a small flat stone and threw it across the water skipping once and flying across the water.

"Oh ya" Goku grabbed a rock and didn't even cock his arm back. He threw it without skipping it. He even created small waves by just the force of throw alone.

"Oh…..

"Funny I thought Goku would have gotten slack, having settled down and all' thought the old turtle hermit.

Suddenly and abruptly, Goku's eyes shot open and stopped laughing. He felt a massive power level approaching which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but another power could be felt it was a large and evil power signature both headed directly for them and by the feel of them both they would be here in a few seconds. His muscles tensed and eyes narrowed, he looked up into the sky towards the direction of the incoming potential threat, but it was still too far to be seen properly. Only two blurs a black one and a red one. Bulma noticed the distressed look on her husband's face, so she grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

"Are you okay Go-kun?" asked Bulma with worry in her eyes and her voice.

Goku gritted his teeth. "T-There is something coming two massive powers...one of them feels bad. And another power that's huge but it has no malice what so ever, strange" he narrowed his eyes as the dots began to take the shapes of people.

Krillen and Master Roshi also started to feel the incoming oppressing presence. "Yeah...I feel it too." mumbled Krillen. "Man, it feels really heavy. Their power levels are insane man I'm actually finding it hard to stand. This can't be good"

Gohan started to feel the incoming aura and was scared by it, he clung to his mother for safety. The young boy was usual a very brave kid, but the energy he felt somehow made him feel very intimidated...

The two men landed right on the shore.

"Well, well, well little brother how you disappoint me" he gave Goku a sadistic smile.

**Flashback**

'Hmmm the scouter says that there is a power level just as strong as me on this planet. No it must be a malfunction. Those morons at base said that there was a Sayian child sent here. But there is no way he could be as strong as me. I'm curious, I doubt he knows about his heritage. A Sayian is a Sayian though. He might make a good recruit.' Thought the man with a wild mane for a hair that reached his waist line he wore a brown and black design Sayian battle armor his hair and eyes normal for that of a Sayian. He had a green scouter on his left eye. He pushed a button and began hurtling toward Zi.

"Hey Kaa-chan, you like shooting stars?"

"Ya why?"

"Look up….it's a really pretty star and it's headed straight for us!" he grabbed his mother quickly with his spaceship in the opposite arm and jumped away a few yards as to avoid the blast that was surely to come followed by a massive indent in the ground right next to the one his made.

The pod opened and the man stepped out he flew up into the air. And pressed the scouter on his left eye. "Hmm it would seem that these people are of average strength. There a few above average but pose no threat but there…..WHAT a power level of 1100. No matter not a strong as me where are you….

His eyes suddenly widened and he looked down to see a young man with red hair and blue eyes staring up at him. He narrowed his eyes his tail behind him stiffening.

'A Sayian, what's wrong with his tail? Argh there is something about his eyes that's really starting to piss me off'

He floated down and landed on the edge of the massive crater. "Who are you and what do you want?" yelled Tsunade.

"Nariko, what are you doing with this, this human" he said with disgust.

"How, how do you know my name?" asked Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

"How? Do you know nothing of your Sayian heritage?"

"Say….ian?"

"That's right you are a part of something much bigger than this planet you are of a noble line of warriors each generation stronger than the last forever gaining power. Young Nariko you are a Sayian come with me and you will have your answers, you can find out who you are. You are free to go when you wish. But you must complete a job with me. it will help you to get better….acquainted with your Sayian nature. One job is all I ask, if you really want to know about where you come from I suggest you take my offer. You have one hour to decide I will be waiting here you may go and think it over. If you don't take it then this planet will make a hefty sale and I will exterminate all life on this planet. I might get something to eat you should be honored to work with the mighty Raditz" said the man as he jumped in the air and rocketed off in the opposite direction.

Naruto was shocked at the news. He could find out where he came from. What, what was he to do. He knew that he wasn't lying when he said that he would destroy everyone on this planet. He could sense his disgusting energy it was the type of aura that only people with a hardened heart and no emotions what so ever. He couldn't let this bastard do that to his planet it was his to protect. He would have to go as much as he wanted to obliterate that piece of shit. He would just have to play along for now.

"Your going aren't you, Naruto" said Tsunade with a sad look as her lip quivered.

"Heeeeey" Naruto wrapped his mother in a hug. "I'll be back, that bastard is going to regret what he just said because the first chance I get I'm going to bring the pain" laughed Naruto as he rubbed his mother's back as to calm her down.

"You better come back Naru-chan, or I'll never forgive you, you hear"

"Of course Kaa-chan, I'll come back, it's a promise of a lifetime.

The two spent Naruto's last hour on Zi together spending time together as mother and son. She had tried to talk him out of it but he assured he that he couldn't kill him if he wanted to. They both had the same power level. Even if he knew that he was a little stronger. He would go willingly with this monster if it saved his planet. Jiraya had met up with them shortly afterward totally opposed to the action. But Naruto explained that there was nothing they could do and if they tried to attack him he would wipe them all out. He was saddened by the fact but quikly got over it. completely overtaken with pride and admiration. He couldn't believe that, that little baby he found in the mud screaming and crying would save their planet.

It was time….

The family of three stood above the Hokage monument. Naruto had a smile on his face as he looked out at the setting sun casting a golden silhouette over the village hidden the leaves. Tsunade was bubbling like a baby as she hugged her son along with Jiraya.

"You better come back alive kid. Or your Kaa-chan will take out all her anger on me" laughed Jiraya only to be boinked on the head for the millionth. "He's right ya know. I may not have given birth to you but you will always be my son" cried Tsunade as she hugged her son.

"Alright you two, that's enough. You two are the strongest shinobi in the world your making our planet look bad" laughed Naruto. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and Jiraya a hug and walked off to the railing. He turned around and gave them a trademark foxy grin and a thumbs up he stepped onto the railing. He put on foot over the railing and let himself fall forward.

Jiraya and Tsunade both flinched noticeably and put their expressions turned into that of surprised ones as Naruto flew up over the railing. He. Was. Flying. He pumped his fist in the air and was engulfed in a red aura. The aura flashed bigger for a second and he took of off in the opposite direction.

"For fuck sake" moaned Jiraya.

"What?"

"No matter how hard I try I can never seem to train an apprentice that isn't a little monster with crazy abilities and strength that isn't human"

"Well of course he is my son" said Tsunade beaming with pride.

"That he is, he's gonna do some great things" said Jiraya as he looked up at the setting son

"Ah so you came…Nariko" said a voice from the crater in the forest.

"Ya…..only to save my planet" said Naruto with a scowl.

"Tch…..whatever…well all the systems in your ship are working so just hurry and get in the stupid ship. I've taken the liberty of presetting your coordinates. So you can just step in and will be on a little planet in the northern galaxy called earth in a few hours" explained Raditz as he stepped out of the crater and gestured to Naruto's ship to the right of the crater.

"So how do I work it?"

"Just press the red button, can't miss it" laughed Raditz as he jumped back down the crater with a snide smirk on his face.

'Tch, wonder what will happen when I run an energy wave through your chest, cocky bastard' thought Naruto as he walked over to his pod. The door was already opened so he stepped right in and pushed the 'red button' and the pod's door closed. A speaker on his control panel beamed to life.

"Nariko…..sit tight for a few hours…we will be there soon enough" the speaker clicked off and Naruto's spaceship turned onto life the engine boom and the ship lifted off the ground for the first time in eighteen years.

Raditz's ship much quicker than his it zipped up into the air and made a 180 and moved skyward as did Naruto's. Without any warning the two ships blasted off into outer space. They both broke through the atmosphere with ease. It was amazing at how much cooler space looked from up close. The view was breath taking they were headed north both heading forward. The stars illuminated the everlasting darkness that was the void of space. The stars seemed to transcend and go on forever. They were not wasting anytime, however Naruto was a very curious young man. He wanted to go to other planets meet new people. But he didn't like being kept in the dark. He pushed a button the side of the console next to the speaker.

"Oi are you gonna tell me where we are going, or is this all a wild goose chase?" asked Naruto over the intercom.

"Shut up and keep quiet, I'll tell you. We are headed toward the northern galaxy. My, or our job now we'll be set in milky way galaxy on a little planet called earth" explained the low class Sayian.

"And what will we be doing?" asked Naruto his voice full of skepticism.

"We will be paying a visit to my little brother, trust me you will know him when you see him" he turned it off hearing enough.

"Fucking bullshit artist" grumbled Naruto as he closed his eyes.

It would be 4 hours before they arrived on earth. Both the ships making a great entrance leaving a permanent scar on the planet.

"What the hell was that" they had landed on a road travelled by a farmer each day. He was driving a tow truck. In the back of the tow truck there was a pile of hay. He cautiously approached the two craters created by what looked like two meteors.

He had a pitchfork at the ready. To fend off the alien threat. "Argh a show yourselves, alien monsters" demanded the man as he began shaking. Raditz floated up out of the crater and glared at the man flashing his Ki.

'Argh ametuer doesn't even know how to mask his power level, he may be a little stronger than me. But he sure is a major dumbass. This earthling is the equilvelant to a civilian on my planet. And yet he uses over half of his Ki to scare someone with a power level no greater than that of a descent sized bird. Oh and I bet that the more competent people on this planet already know we're here. DUMBASS' thought a flabbergasted Naruto. 'Fighting warrior race, geniuses in battle my ass' he stood next to Raditz with a board expression on his but turned wide eyed when he raised his arm.

"You really are stupid"

"What was that, I am a top class warrior you do not talk to me that way" growled Raditz as he turned back to the man with a smirk on his face.

"Sayonara" before he could do the dead Naruto in the blink of an eye had his hand on Raditz's.

"Stop drawing attention to yourself, make no mistake. If you do something that I don't agree with, we are going to have a problem and trust me you're not going to like the solution" Raditz shook free from his grip and floated in the air. He pressed the button on his scouter. It flashed indicating a power level. 'Hmmmm a power of 322 must be kakarot' thought Raditz as a smirk appeared on his face.

"But of course Nariko, once we complete this mission you are free to go come on, there is a large power level to the east. It must be my brother" he grunted and an aura surrounded him. He took off in the direction of the power level. Naruto also grunted and followed suit. Flying off behind him as a red aura surrounded him.

"HRAAAAAH" another rock turned into dust.

"Yes this new attack will certainly give Goku a lot of trouble" his eyes shot open as a new power began to approach him at high speeds, wait two.

'What now'

"Well, well, well. Your power level is certainly high for an inhabitant of this planet, but I can tell that you're not a local. The green skin and antennas are a dead give away" laughed Raditiz as he landed on a rock opposite to that of the Piccolo.

"You have a death wish?" taunted Piccolo as he sunk into his battle stance.

"Ha as if" scoffed Raditz.

"DEMON EXPLOSIVE WAVE" yelled Piccolo as he quickly raised his hand and a yellow aura exploded from his hand.

Raditz just smirk and let the wave hit him. It exploded and the smoke from the blast had leftover energy pulsating around the cloud in a red lightning. "Fuckin idiot…what?" Piccolo as shocked to find that his energy wave hadn't had any affect whatsoever.

"I do hope that, that wasn't the best you've got" laughed a maniacal voice from inside the cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal the Sayian in all his arrogant glory. "Well if it is then, I guess it's my turn" Raditz held his palm upward a yellow ball of energy appeared floating a few inches above his hand.

"Here green man, follow the birdy" he was about to throw. Piccolo new that if he threw the attack that he would be finished for sure. But Raditz's scouter suddenly went off. 'Uh a power level of 330 it's the highest power level on this planet, it must be Kakarot' though Raditz with a smirk as he looked away from Piccolo.

'Is he really that confident, to take your eyes off your opponent is suicide. Just how powerful is this psycho' though Piccolo.

"Nariko where did you go?"

"You seriously thought that he had the biggest power on this planet. Come on….Kakarot is in that direction" pointing further to the east.

'How, how did he get behind me' thought Piccolo as he began to sweat and shake.

"Right, come on. You might have just saved your planet Nariko, come on" Raditz took off without so much as a second glance at Naruto.

"Listen here green man, you find Kakarot, I'm sure he's the only guy that can challenge you on this planet so he shouldn't be too hard to find. I'm sure if we team up we could take him" said Naruto as Piccolo turned around to face.

"Why should I trust you, you are his ally?" questioned Piccolo trying to not be a little intimidated.

"Relax, I'm Naruto" said Naruto as he held out his hand. Only to get an anime sweat drop on the back of his head when Piccolo just glared at me. "Okaaaay not so friendly….the reason you should trust me…..well you have no choice he will attempt to do to your planet what he tried to do to mine. Eliminate you all and sell your planet, do you want that, no? Then I guess you have no choice, green man" laughed Naruto as he took off after Raditz as red aura surrounded him.

'What amazing power' Piccolo regained his composure. 'Only person who could challenge me would be Goku…..wait this Kakarot could be Goku' he growled and took off in the same direction as Naruto.

They were headed to the Kame house and that's when it all began.

**End Flashback**

Gohan started to feel the incoming aura and was scared by it, he clung to his mother for safety. The young boy was usual a very brave kid, but the energy he felt somehow made him feel very intimidated...

The two men landed right on the shore.

"Well, well, well little brother how you disappoint me" he gave Goku a sadistic smile.

"Little, brother?" asked Goku.

"What is wrong with you brother have you forgotten your mission. You're Sayian warrior. You could have wiped out the species on this planet in a matter of years. What happened to you Kakarot?" asked Raditz. Naruto just watched the scene unfold from behind Raditz with a stoic expression on his face.

"My name is Goku and I don't know what a Sayian is but I can tell that you're not very friendly so leave" he narrowed his eyes moving in front of Bulma.

"Argh you bonded with a earthling, I have truly lost you dear brother. But maybe you my dear nephew you can be saved" Raditz smiled as he appeared in front of Goku and punched him in the stomach and knocked him to the side. Bulma hugged Gohan close and turned around as Raditz raised his hand at her. Naruto was immediately at his side and squeezed his hand.

"Don't you remember what I said…..DON'T!" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Naruto created a clone. And it picked up Bulma with a smile. "DON'T, ha grab the kid or your planet is next boy' this made Naruto growl. He looked down at Bulma….she began falling toward his clone. Raditz delivered a chop to Bulma's neck knocking her out.

"MAMA" screamed Gohan as Naruto gently lifted him into his arms.

"It's okay, you're gonna be safe. I won't let him hurt you" whispered Naruto into the toddlers ears. His tail came from behind him and rubbed the toddler's tail with his. The toddler visible relaxed in his arms.

"Argh your too soft, where is your Sayian brutality?" asked Raditz with a scowl.

"Ha if that means harming innocent children then you're nothing but a scum bag. Now I believe we have a job to do, so do what you need to do" his clone dispelled and he nodded at the house.

Raditz walked over to his brother. Krillen jumped in front of him. "I won't let you….

Raditz backhanded him across the face sending him into the palm tree that created shade on the island. He didn't even look at him.

"No…..Bulma…..Krillen…..Gohan….you bastard….

Raditz picked Goku up by the back of his neck. "You have disgraced our race, Kakarot. But I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself…..Kill one hundred people on this planet and you will have your son back" he looked back over to Naruto and grinned when he saw the baby asleep in his arms. He dropped Goku his face firmly planted in the sand.

"We will take our leave now Nariko. Remember little brother….one hundred and you will have your son" Raditz grunted and flew off in the other direction as did Naruto following after him.

"Those fiends…those monster…he…

"Saved the woman's life" came a voice behind the palm tree.

"PICCOLO…..come to finish off Goku. Well you will have to get through me first" said Yamacha as he sunk into his stance.

Piccolo grunted "You can come out now….Nariko" said Piccolo as a laughed could be heard from behind the house.

"Your sharp green man" laughed Naruto as he walked from behind the house.

"What's your game?" asked Roshi. They all tenced and Bulma began to stir with a groan. Naruto was at her side and he helped her up. Everyone tensed but was surprised when he began to let her lean on him.

"Are you alright miss" said Naruto as he gently helped her up.

"Yes I'm fine…YOU WHERE IS MY SON TELL ME NOW" she punched him in the face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, why would you do that for" he said jumping around, holding his nose. "Ah damn. I'm here to help you get your son back" he said holding his nose in agony.

"Oh ahhh sorry are you alright…..for a bad guy you don't seem all that evil. And you just flew off didn't you? AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME GET MY GOHAN BACK?" screamed Bulma making everyone cringe.

"There is no need to shout. I won't let him hurt your son….Gohan was it?" she nodded. "As to why I'm here well it's really simple I can be in two places as once. Due to a technique I know" everyone seemed in awe.

'A technique like that would be quite useful' thought Piccolo his train of thought was interrupted by Goku.

"Argh man, so how…Nariko was it?" asked Goku. Bulma was over by his side supporting her husband.

"No it isn't Kakarot, my name is Naruto. Nariko is my Sayian name it's an incredible coincidence that they sound so similar. So I'm guessing since that were the same I'm guessing that you have another name which is…

"Goku" he replied with a smile as he extended his hand. Naruto took it without hesitation. "It's nice to meet you" said Naruto with a smile.

"So what's your plan…..Naruto?" asked Piccolo stepping forward everyone visibly flinching. He smirked at their fear but Naruto and Goku just smiled at him. Goku leaned off his wife and smiled as he dusted himself off.

"The plan….well. I guess we need to kill him. We can't let him continue to live he has caused enough suffering in his lifetime. He's also incredibly dumb" everyone snickered. "Hey it's true the only reason you guys knew we were here was because he powered up to almost full power just to try and kill an old farmer" everyone snickered again. "We will also have the element of surprise" explained Naruto.

"Tch enough wasting time lets go" said Piccolo with conviction.

"What are you so eager for?" asked Naruto as he cracked his neck. "You don't seem like the caring type" stated Naruto.

Piccolo chuckled. "Of course, my aim is to take over this world. I won't let anyone take that goal away from me. So let's go…and finish him. Oh and getting the brat back would also be a good bonus, not that I care" stated Piccolo.

"Suuuuuure you don't…..I'll see you guys there" he disappated in a cloud of smoke.

"Woh he's like a ninja" said Krillen.

"Ya what a guy" said Yamacha.

"NIMMMMMBUS" shouted Goku as the glowed came down from the sky and landed in front of them.

"Be careful, I don't wanna lose you" said Bulma as she kissed him.

Goku pulled away but had a sad smile on his face. "I might not make it out of this one. But I'll make sure that Gohan is safe. And besides if I die you can always just wish me back with the Dragon balls" laughed Goku. As he hopped on the nimbus cloud.

"Let's do it" Goku waved a goodbye and took off on his nimbus cloud followed by Piccolo.

'You were the best student I've ever had, I know you can do it' thought Roshi with a smile.

"You sure you can keep up with the flying nimbus Piccolo" challenged Goku.

"Ha bitch please" they both sped up both being led by Naruto's energy signature.

As the clone disappeared and all the memories came rushing back to him. "Put that stupid child in the pod and go get my some food" demanded Raditz as he glared over at Naruto who was sitting on the grass his tail poking Gohan on the nose making him giggle. He would move it write within his grasp and then moved it out the way making him chase his tail. The child laughed as he fell down again.

"Would stop playing with that half breed vermin and go get me food!" demanded Raditz. Naruto shot him back a glare of his own. Making him growl. "No, don't see that happening. Go destroy something or amuse yourself somehow" said Naruto as he moved his tail away from Gohan making him fall again.

"Argh look you…

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON" came a voice from above.

Naruto disappeared along with Gohan. He reappeared next to his ship and gently place him inside. "You're going to have to stay inside for a bit. But afterward your mummy will be here to take you home" explained Naruto in a child-like voice as he pushed a button the side of the ship closing the pod. He grinned as he jumped out the crater.

"Well, well you defiant whelp. My little brother, a lamb to the slaughter. You are dreaming if you think that you can be a top class warrior such as myself, you should be honored to fight your older brother at his best" gloated Raditz as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Tch if that's your best I'd hate to see your worst" said Naruto as he appeared next to Piccolo.

"And your haircut makes you look like a shaggy dog"

"Tch what so your siding with them. And besides I never liked your hair either, idiot"

"You smell funny"

Goku laughed and adopted and excited smirk. "I don't have a brother….and besides you never took me to my first baseball game. You're a pretty lousy big brother" laughed Goku as he took off his shirt.

"Well I'd hate to break up this family reunion" he took of his turban revealing his antennas he also took of his cape and threw it away making a decent sized hole in the ground.

Goku took off his shoes and wrist bands with a cocky smirk still on his face. Raditz's scouter beamed to life. 'Both of their powers have increased the green ones power has gone up to 408 and kakarot's power has increase to 416. It would seem that Nariko's power hasn't gone up a great deal. Tch weaklings power is only 310. I'll take him out first'

"Let's go then" yelled Goku as he charged at Raditz followed by Piccolo. Raditz charged at them both and double closed lined them but before he could make full contact they both dodged and flipped away. Naruto took advantage of his laps in concentration as he was looking at where they both had gone. He nailed him right in the face. Pushing him back.

Piccolo and Goku charged at him again. Pushing Raditz back with a series of punches. He blocked them all. All three of them entered a highspeed rush invisible to the naked eye. Raditz stopped not even face them both. Goku and Piccolo roared and appeared behind him them both went to deliver punches but Raditz countered by jumping up nailing both of them in the face with kicks with both feet his body was horizontal in the air.

Naruto came crashing down. "Heaven Kick of pain" he yelled Raditz leaned forward so his hands planted on the ground and he pushed away just in time to avoid Naruto's leg. He flipped back and watched as Naruto's leg tore through the landscape creating a crater that was about the size of Turtle Island.

Goku and Piccolo recovered and charged at Raditz again they appeared behind him again he dodged them by jumping up into the air. They both looked at each other for a brief second only to be passed by Naruto who jumped right after Raditz.

"Saturday crush" yelled Raditz as he fired a purple ball of ki at Naruto. It was on target he knew he could move in midair without more time to create a clone. So he put his hands across his chest and blocked the attack which sent him crashing to the ground. He shifted his momentum so the ball of ki was deflect. And was sent over to the snowy mountains in the background completely obliterating the top half. Goku and Piccolo bypassed Naruto on his way down and jumped up to meet Raditz. Raditz held out both of his arms toward both of them.

"Argh double Sunday" two beams of yellow ki came hurtling toward them they both foresaw it coming and they both moved to dodge it. Goku was just fast enough to avoid it but Piccolo's left arm got caught in the beam and was vaporized off. The beam hurled at Goku destroyed the rest of the mountain. And the beam directed at Piccolo destroyed a cliff face behind them.

They both landed on the ground just in time to see Naruto get up.

"Where did he go?" asked Naruto.

"Right here' came a voice from behind him. Naruto had pretty good reflexes and he turned around quickly to block the kick. But was pushed back a few meters landing on his stomach.

"Argh, damn it" said Piccolo as he held the stump that used to be his arm. Blood dripped out of the wound and onto the dirt staining it a purple colour. "I'm not out of this fight…..yet. Any idea's Goku? Naruto?" asked Piccolo.

"Well I have a few attacks that would do a lot of damage. But none are powerful enough to finish him" said Naruto.

"I got nothing" laughed Goku as the three of them looked at Raditz who still had a smirk on his face.

"You lazy…well I have developed a new attack. But it takes a five minutes for me to gather up the energy to use. That means both of you will have to last that amount of time. Against him, alone" Goku looked over at Naruto who rubbed a bit of blood off his lips with his wrist.

"You got a better idea?" asked Naruto.

"Five minutes it is then" said Goku with a nod as he and Naruto fell into their stances Piccolo jumped back.

"Whatever you are planning will be useless in the end. This planet will be reduced to dust" said Raditz with a smile as he crossed his arms.

Piccolo tensed and veins popped up all over his body. The energy around him began to rise. He moved his middle finger and index finger to his forehead and began to build up energy to that point.

Naruto charged at Raditz and delivered a punch to his midsection. But Raditz moved his forearm in the way just to block he winced a little.

'That actually hurt' thought a stunned Raditz. They both entered a high speed rush Goku joined in next to Naruto and both of them began pushing him back trying to force a mistake. But Raditz blocked both of them and pushed them back and began nailing them both. Naruto was dodging a few but still getting hit. Raditz pushed them back and they were on the defensive. Naruto's luck proved to be a burden when he tripped over a rock. That second laps was enough for Raditz and he kicked Naruto away while blocking Goku. Naruto skidded back. Goku met a few punches from Raditz but was overpowered and punched in the face sending him back in pain.

'What have I got to lose' he though he landed on his hands and pushed up off the ground and moved his hands to a familiar position to his hip.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…..

A blue sphere of energy began to form in his hand. Naruto followed likewise and jumped back a few yards.

He held his right hand to his side and like Goku and a blew energy began to form in his hand.

'IMPOSSIBLE, both their powers have increased. Kakarot's is at 900….no 950. Nariko's is exploding all the way up to 1000…I could be in trouble here'

"HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAA" the energy expanded and Goku moved his hand together in front of him.

Raditz grunted and jumped out the way narrowly avoiding the beam of blue energy. Goku was prepared and moved his hand to his left side along with the beam which missed the ground and followed Raditz.

He turned around and held his arm out in front of him. He took the attack and fired an energy wave of his own up at Goku which got him right on the button. He came hurtling to the ground. Raditz appeared above him and was about to deliver a punch to him but a voice from behind him boomed.

"RASENGAN" yelled Naruto as he charged at Raditz who jumped back. But Naruto stopped at Goku and fired a red energy wave a Raditz. The rasengan was being carried by the beam of red energy. Like a geyser heading straight for Raditz. Who jumped up it just missed him. Just when he thought he was safe.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" yelled Piccolo as the beam of yellow surrounded by swirling ki and lightning came straight and Raditz. Who was engulfed by the attack. Piccolo sighed he had done it he….

"Why you little…

Raditz raised his left arm and energy came to his palm building up.

"ARRRRGH DOUBLE SUNDAY!...

Just as he was about to complete the attack an unbearable pain washed over his body. Goku had his tail behind him. Squeezing the life out of it. Raditz was emobolised falling to the ground screaming in agony.

Naruto still had his hand out panting at Goku's accomplishment.

"Y-You shouldn't do that" growled Raditz.

"Piccolo do you think you could manage another attack like that?" asked Piccolo increasing his grip.

"Ya with pleasure" he chuckled. "I see you had a surprise attack after all Goku you sly dog" laughed Piccolo. Naruto joined in. "HA got you" laughed Naruto. "Hold him still this is the last time I can do this" said Piccolo as he bought his fingers up to his forehead again.

"P-Please Kakarot tell me your not going to go through with this. I am your brother" he grunted in pain.

"Ha brother don't be ridiculous, you kidnapped my son and you tried to kill me. and if I remember right. You said you were going to destroy the earth" yelled Goku.

"Don't listen Goku he's just trying to trick you" shouted Naruto.

"He'll say anything to get loose"

"W-Wait once I had realized that you and Nariko wouldn't join us I would leave this planet. For good. I would have kept my word to you Nariko. And I would have given your son back safe and sound. T-That's the truth, I swear" he gasped.

"I would never hurt my little brother"

"Do you promise to leave?" asked Goku.

"Y-Yes of course it's over I'll tell the others that you won't join"

"NOOOO Goku he's trying to trick you!" yelled Piccolo.

"Don't let him go, Goku!"

"I'll NEVER COME BACK TO THIS PLANET AGAIN, I PROMISE" screamed Raditz in agony.

Goku's features were softening. And his grip loosened ever so slightly. Goku's soft heart melted and he let go of his tail.

Raditz grinned and pushed himself up slowly. He moved up to a vertical base. He went to elbow Goku but Naruto got in the way taking the blow for him. He kicked Goku in the face and jumped over to Naruto. And hammered his foot down on his chest.

"NOOOO" yelled Goku as he charged at Raditz only to be hit by a punch to the face sending him back. Naruto was screaming in agony as his Raditz stomped on his bare stomach moving it from left to right increasing the pain.

"HAHAH you fool little brother. You're a rare breed indeed little brother. Now Nariko will pay for your soft heartedness. You're way to soft to be a Sayian warrior" he laughed again as he began stomping the life out of Goku. Again and again. Screaming in agony as more pressure was applied.

"I want to hear you beg, beg for mercy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he was really enjoying himself.

Suddenly a loud cry erupted from the ship. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" little Gohan was flying a ball of white energy surrounded him. As tears streaked down his face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan saw that bad man hurting. The other man that was nice to him Gohan liked him and hearing his cries made the young toddler extremely made which bought his power to the surface.

The aura exploded and he pushed his little legs forward hurtling toward Raditz. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed again. Raditz look on in wonder as the child headed straight for him.

Gohan head butted him in the mid section. Wounding him the most anyone every had Naruto jumped and caught Gohan bringing him to his chest.

Raditz coughed up some blood and grunted in pain. He smiled down and Naruto on the floor. "RRRRRRRGH" he went to back hand the toddler but Naruto took and was sent flying. With the toddler in his arms.

"You are the first Sayian to ever damage me like this my nephew" he walked over to them his armor cracking a bit. Held his arm up channeling energy to his palm. "You were a true warrior and you aren't even old enough read a write. Worthy of being a Sayian" more energy came to his palm.

'And so I will give you a death worthy of a Sayian' thought Raditz as he was about to bring his palm down only to be held back by Goku. Who had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands locking behind his neck.

"Piccolo…..you're attack. Let's go" said Goku as he grunted holding him back.

"You know Goku sometimes you amaze even me…..fuck" he charged more energy.

"If you don't let me go right now we are both going to…die" he was about to get free but Naruto appeared at the front of him and grabbed both the sides of his arms.

"You aren't going anywhere…..go Piccolo" yelled Naruto.

"Why you little"

"What's wrong you scared of dieing" laughed Goku.

"Apparently Sayians are scared of something" laughed Naruto as he held Raditz in place.

Piccolo roared as he completed his attack. He pulled his fingers back and then up into the air.

"ARGHHH SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!" he pointed the beam at the three Sayians.

"KAKAROT, NARIKO" the beam hurtled toward the trio it hit Naruto first going straight through his chest. But he still held his grip. The Raditz they were pushed back a bit due to his armor but it eventually ran him through. As well as Goku.

Naruto fell to the side spitting up blood. Goku fell backward holding his hand over the whole in his stomach. Raditz gruggled up and vomited up blood violently.

"I-I CURSE YOU" yelled in utter pain. Naruto landed on the ground with a smile on his face. Goku while falling back let out a light chuckle. "Your all dead. There are three Sayians with power levels much greater than mine will appear in two years then it will be the end of this planet" Raditz landed on his face. If his face could be seen it would just show pain.

Naruto and Goku both died with smiles on their faces. And embraced death.

Piccolo was panting. 'He Goku, Naruto…you both are truly amazing' though Piccolo with a smile despite only having one arm.

YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK!

yeah! break! care! break! [ya bure ka bure] omoikkiri  
tobu nda mugen no sora e

jettokiryuu ni nokkari  
doko demo iku yo sokkoo  
mukoumizu tte saikoo  
let's go tip-top! all right?

me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu  
kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara

hajiike tobase kamehameha  
yaba me no kono jidai  
sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara  
yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri  
yaru nda furu pawaa  
kibou ga ore no buki da kara  
mirai shinjite

taikiken sae nukedashi  
supiido agete joushou  
mahha de ikeba rakushou  
let's go sky-high! all right?

ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni  
ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara

takarajima wa koko ni aru  
nakama to iu takara  
riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto  
yeah! break! care! break! arittake  
hikari no ya o hanate  
pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa  
mirai mezasou

hajiike tobase kamehameha  
yaba me no kono jidai  
sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara  
yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri  
yaru nda furu pawaa  
kibou ga ore no buki da kara  
mirai shinjite

takarajima wa koko ni aru  
nakama to iu takara  
riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto  
yeah! break! care! break! arittake  
hikari no ya o hanate  
pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa  
mirai mezasou

THANKS TO 

Bankai777

seanyboy1967

Gokaimaster100

KakarotSSJ7 

Cooler

Deflow 

And a guest

FOR REVIEWING 

That's all guys hope you guys enjoyed it. Next time Naruto and Goku traverse the other world and who is this mysterious third Sayian. I mean come on we all know the first two but the third….oh and I apologize for any gramatamacimacal errors. Until next time leave a review.

Aj-kun.


	4. AN I'm back baby

Yo guys Aj-Kun back from vacation yer buddy. It was totally beast. So sorry for my semi-long absence. for those who actually like what I write. So before the story commences any further I want you guys to help decide who I should pair Naruto with. There's a poll on my profile, if you guys wanna say. Then I strongly suggest that you cast your votes before I take it down. Its good to be back on fanfiction I'll be updating pretty soon. So when the next chapter comes up the polls will close so be quick ;) Love ya guys

Aj-Kun


	5. Journey Down Snake Way

Okay first things first. Why did nobody tell me that I was spelling Saiyan wrong, surely somebody noticed. I'm sure you guys did but didn't wanna tell me and I thank The Leader of Monkeys for being honest and telling me. Ahahahha thank you so much. So in this chapter Naruto and Goku have died, obviously. So they ya know do their thing in the other world. The reason why it's two years is because I need to get Gohan older so he'll be almost three by the time the Saiyans arrive, oh yer got it right. Maybe a little bit older if you get the key word in that last sentence. So I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. So leave a review, like it, then I hope you can keep reading. Hate it I couldn't give two shits bwhahahahaa. On with the chapter ya here we go.

Maiagare junpaku no kumo o miorosu haruka na sora made  
Tokihanatte jiyû na tamashii kaze ni notte

Soshite yatsu-ra mo yatte kuru  
Kono hoshi neratte kuru ze  
Araburu yokan _Fight! Fight! Fight!_  
Ore ga chikyû no tate ni naru

Sô sa tokoton tomarazu tatakau  
Aoi chikyû ga tomarazu mawaru tame ni

Tachimukae Shin'nen o kometa kobushi wa dare ni mo makenai  
Misete yare Asu1 o sukuu no wa kono yûki sa _For The World!_

Soshite nanika ga kawaridasu  
Yami ga habikoru sekai mo  
Seigi no pawâ _Right! Right! Right!_  
Aku no dangan hanekaesu

Sô sa kagayaku jidai o tsukuru sa  
Hikaru chikyû yo mugen ni ugoite kure

Tsukisusume Jônetsu ga tagiru hâto de shôri o kono te ni  
Kimete yare Ore wa itsu datte tobashite 'ku ze _For The Peace!_

Tachimukae Shin'nen o kometa kobushi wa dare ni mo makenai  
Misete yare Asu1 o sukuu no wa kono yûki

Tsukisusume Jônetsu ga tagiru hâto de shôri o kono te ni  
Kimete yare Ore wa itsu datte tobashite 'ku ze _For The Peace!_

"Goku where da fuck are we?"

"I think….

"NEXT"

The otherworld was truly a strange place here the both of them were in the middle of know where above yellow clouds, in a palace, little clouds moving in the massive double doors following the carpet. The souls were facing the final descion that will see them to either HFIL (Home for Infinite Losers, ha) Or heaven (or the nice place wherever you go in the dbz/Naruto verse)

"NEXT"

"Yow, do you have to yell so loud!" yelled Naruto as he looked up to the colossal that towered over him.

"Argh I was dreading the day you would get her Naruto Senju" said a tierd voice. A horned man with pink skin with a massive suit on look down from his desk, the desk defiantly suited his size.

"Goku, Naruto hey what took you so long to get here" said a voice from behind them. The guardian of the earth, the old Namekian himself, kami.

"Ha another green man" said a startled Naruto.

"Hey Kami, would you mind telling me what's with the things on our heads?" asked Goku as he pointed to his head. Naruto looked up and went to grabbed his but his hands went right through it. he jumped up and down trying to shake it off. He tried to use his red appendage to try and get it but his tail kept going through. With his tail out of place to help him keep his balance…..he fell on his face.

"Ahahaha…..well I'm certainly green very perceptive" his voice full of sarcasm.

It was Goku's turn to speak. "Hey, by any chance did a man named Raditz come by here?"

"Goku, you must address him with respect!" Kami scolded.

"Hmm, oh yes, Raditz, your brother. What a case, that one. I sent him below."

"Did he try to fight you?" Goku asked.

"Well, he tried, but I got him into my 'Yemma Lock' and overpowered him."

"What, really! You must be really strong!" Goku shouted in bewilderment. "Forget King Kai, I want to train here!"

**Earth**

"Come on guys they must be around here somewhere" said Krillen as he pushed his hands up against the ship driven by Bulma. Master Roshi sat in the passenger seat.

"Where are they?' asked Bulma in a worried voice.

"Look" Krillen said abruptly pointing down on the grassy field below. "Down there"

"Oh no two of them are down, this isn't looking good. I hope the three of them okay" said Master Roshi in a concerned voice.

"Gohan-chan…Go-kun…

**King Yemma's palace**

Kami cleared his throat. "Yes, well I'm afraid King Yemma is far too busy to take on pupils, sorry Goku" this visibly made Goku and Naruto posture slump.

Kami leaned over and whispered to both Saiyans, "Besides goof balls, King Kai is much stronger than King Yemma. In a dight King Kai would wipe the floor with King Yemma" whispered kami making Naruto and Goku

King Yemma's right eye twitched. "Kami, you little slug. I heard you, and I'll remember that when I'm passing sentence on you"

"Oh, I'm sorry King Yemma!" he said frantically. He began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "I didn't realize you ears were so big-I-I mean good, sorry sir!"

King Yemma sent a glare at Kami who chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, again" Kami bowed.

"Hm, so you want them to train under King Kai…very well then" he opened his little book and looked up their names he 'hmphed' in approval.

"Both of your records are good enough for me to allow you both to attempt to reach King kai" stated Yemma as he put down the book.

Kami sighed in relief. "Thank you, King Yemma" he bowed.

"Alright well see ya in two years Kami" said Goku as he and Naruto jogged out of the palace.

"Catch ya later" said Kami waving to the two.

"Oh, one more thing you two," said King Yemma. Both of their heads popped out from behind the wall.

"You must be careful not to fall from Snake Way. If you do, I'm afraid that there's no coming back" said Yemma in a serious tone.

"Yes, don't let Snake Way ware on your minds," said Kami offering his ever so important opinion that King Yemma held in the upmost highest regard…..

"Well, we don't know what to expect, but we'll do our best to reach King Kai" Goku said.

"Besides, back on my planet you didn't know what to expect on ninja missions. Even though I hardly ever went on them because all the ninja on my planet had cream puff power levels. But things are going to more fun in my opinion," Naruto gave them both a cheeky monkey-like grin.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in about two or so years Kami," Goku said as they left the room.

"Right then. GUIDE" yelled Yemma a blue faced horned man wearing a button up shirt.

When he laid his eyes upon Naruto and Goku his jaw dropped. "O-Oh m-my g-gosh your b-both dead" commented the man gaping and pointed at the two young Sayians.

"Not the brightest bunch up here are they" whispered Naruto.

"None half, they say I'm dumb" whispered Goku back.

He moved closer and examined them thoroughly looking over them and poking Naruto in the face which made him growl. Making the guide jump back.

"Not so friendly" he laughed nervously.

Everyone was sitting in Roshi's living room. They had called over Chichi did give Bulma some much needed comfort that only a fellow female could provide. The events that had transpired still weighed heavily on her mind. Tears were streaming down her angelic face as she could remember the pool of blood vividly that her late husband had left behind. Her son was asleep in her lap as he let Chichi rock her back and forth.

"Don't worry Bulma, we can wish Goku and Naruto back with the dragonballs" reassured Master Roshi.

She was feeling a lot better, how could she forget. She could see her Go-kun again. So he really wasn't ever going to be seen by her ever again. But there was one other thing that weighed heavy on her mind she would have give her son up in two years for training. But she was assured that he would be brought back alive.

**Flashback**

'Oh no Goku, you weren't joking when you said that you might not come back were you' thought Bulma as she felt her heart drop at the sight of the pool of blood.

"We haven't seen the last of monsters like him, three more are going to appear in two years time. And we need to be ready, that's why I'm going to be taking Gohan for training in two years time. He has a sleeping power that is lying dormant within in him. He will be a great asset when we face them again. Goku and Naruto are going to need backup and this child will be our trump card" explained Piccolo.

"I-Im fine with that. I know that it's going to be hard for him but I know that he'll be okay. Promise me that he'll be okay" pleaded Bulma.

Piccolo nodded and took off in the opposite direction.

"So, one of us is going to have to tell Chichi about them, huh, her and Goku were really good friends and I'm sure she would be upset about Naruto, him being one of the main reasons they won this battle today" Krillin said.

"Krillin, I think you should be the one to tell Chichi. After all, you and Goku have been friends for a long time" Roshi said.

"What! Why me! I'd rather die! She, she'll have my balls in a jar by the end of the day if I tell her" he was sweating bullets now.

Roshi chuckled. "I have to say I feel sorry for you, Krillin. I've seen Chi-Chi angry I'd bet you'd pee your pants. Just as soon as she looks at ya" laughed Roshi.

"R-really? Aw man, you guys will come to my funeral wont you? But if you come you gotta cry and tell everyone how great I was"

**End Flashback**

Naruto and Goku were mesmerized by Snake Way. They tried to see if they could see the end, but to no prevail.

"Wow, so this is Snake Way?" Naruto asked as he eyed the snake. "That's one ugly snake" he commented making the guide face plant.

There guide nodded his head. "Yes," the guide laughed. "I don't know why they had to put that gigantic snake head there. It gives me the willies every time I see it."

"_It wouldn't really be Snake Way if they didn't add that. It would have no creativity," _Naruto thought.

"So how long is Snake Way?" Goku asked.

"Well, it said to be about ten thousand miles long."

"WHAT, TEN THOUSAND MILES!" both Saiyans shouted in disbelief.

"Has anybody ever made it to the end?" Goku asked.

"King Yemma is the only one that has ever made it across. And that was many, many centuries ago," the guide said.

"Centuries? Man, if I'd known it be that long I'd have packed a lunch or something," Goku said.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Goku, I think we have more important things to worry about than food. Besides, we're dead how can we even be hungry anymore?"

_"Well, I guess even dead people have to eat"_

"I agree, you have a long journey ahead of you. Just make sure you don't fall off Snake Way, because there's no coming back if you do. Oh and since your dead, you don't need food. But seriously don't fall off or you'll be ogre food" said the guide.

"Orges ha. Cool but your kinda boring ya know. We've heard, you fall off you never come back and blah blah blah. It just means that we get to fight some strong, ogres or whatever they're called" Goku snickered at Naruto's attitude.

"Well good. It sounds like you ready to get started. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the Check-In Station…stupid paper work" mumbled the guide

"Oh, can you do one more thing for me?" Goku asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you know a woman named Baba?"

"The old Fortuneteller? Crystal ball, all creepy like. Yes, of course."

"Great, okay, I need you to tell her to let Master Roshi and the others to know not to wish us back with the Dragon Balls for two years. And tell her I'll owe her one. "

"Master Roshi…no Dragon Balls, two years…and I'll owe you one," he said as he wrote all that down. "Okay, I've got it."

"Thanks, well we'll see you around."

"Bet I can beat you to king Kai's" challenged Naruto.

"Alright, that sounds like fun."

"Okay, on the count of 3. 1…..3!" At that Naruto took off, getting him a head start.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Goku yelled as he took off after him.

The guide watched in amazement as they flew out of sight.

"…They can fly." Mumbled the guide as he took off in his little car.

Just within a short amount of time, Goku and Naruto already traveled many miles by flight. However, flying also takes energy. And even stamina freaks couldn't go on forever.

"Man, I don't have any more energy to fly," Naruto said

As he landed on the snake-like path panting. Goku landed behind him bent over with hands on his knees breathing heavily. Naruto was about to turn around but his tail got trapped under his foot which made him lose his balance and he slipped.

"Crap!" he shouted as he quickly grabbed hold of the edge of one of the jagged edges of snake way. He looked down and what he saw made him wet his pants. Metaphorically. The endless fall would be well endlessly horrible.

"Naruto!" Goku quickly landed and pulled him up with a grunt.

Naruto sighed in relief. As he fell back on his back laughing. "Thanks Goku"

"Maybe we should travel on foot from now on. Knowing my luck I bet I'll fall off next" said Goku.

"Yeah, that'd be safer. You think your unlucky who was the one that got shot first" they both chuckled lightly and nodded at each other.

So they started running once they caught their breath.

"I had no idea Gohan was so strong he's not even one. What he did against Raditz today was unreal!" Goku exclaimed as he jumped in front of Naruto.

"Yeah, I used to be like that ya know. When I was a kid" said Naruto.

Goku suddenly stopped and analyzed the path way. Naruto stopped soon after watching Goku with a confused look.

"Why does it feel like we're getting nowhere?" Goku asked.

"Ah because the dude back there said it was like, 10 billion miles or kilometers I don't do other world measurements. So it's bound to take us a few months"

Naruto looked ahead and had to agree. Snake Way was so long, it looked like they didn't make any progress at all. Then a thought came to Goku. Wait, Goku had thoughts?

"Wait, we may not be able to fly, but we can still jump!"

Naruto turned to Goku. "Are you sure? Didn't you say that you would fall off next. That doesn't sound like a better idea at all. In fact that sounds pretty idiotic if you ask me"

Goku didn't give it a second thought as he leaped into the air and landed safely on a farther part of the path and continued. Naruto sighed and followed Goku's lead.

'Give it a couple' thought Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah, alright! We should have thought of this from the start!" said Goku; that is until his last jump was a little too far and there was nothing for him to land on except for the yellow clouds.

"On second thought!"

'Idiot' thought Naruto with a chuckle.

Goku tried to stop himself from going any further, but he was so drained he couldn't hold his balance and toppled over the edge of snake way. Then the clouds separated and shadowy hands emerged and circled around him. Like Hades reaching out to claim his prize. Gripping around the pure hearted Sayian like a vice grip.

"Goku!"

Naruto grabbed Goku's hand the black hand encased them both but with a small struggle Naruto pulled Goku back up. When Goku was out of reach, the shadows retreated and the clouds formed back. In swirl the hands would bide their time, two pure hearted Sayians would surely make a good addition in HFIL.

"Thanks Naruto, that was a little too close for comfort, I gotta be more careful. I'd hate to see the monsters on the other side of those clouds" laughed Goku as he pushed himself of the ground.

"No problem, but it looks like we really need to keep our feet on the ground. We still have a long way to go. And I'll probably be the one to fall off next, knowing my luck" Naruto laughed as he pushed himself off the ground as well.

"Really, why's that?"

"Because it's my turn" they both shared a chuckle and jogged on.

Goku and Naruto continued running along Snake Way. Thought they have been running for miles, the path just didn't seem to get any shorter. It was like a never ending obstacle course.

"You know, I think we've been lied to, Naruto. There are some crafty people in otherworld" said Goku putting his hand on his chin.

"Why do you say that? King Kai's is still a ways away. We'll probably be runnin for another couple of months. It'll definitely be worth it to get some awesome trainin" he pumped his fist in the air. As the two continued to jog and talk. It was quite an accomplishment running down a narrow winding road while having a conversation.

"No, not that. That guide back there said we didn't have to worry about food, but I'm starving! You said it yourself even the dead have to eat"

Naruto tripped face faulted. His tail landing on his which made Goku stop and snicker. Though, come to think of it Naruto was feeling hungry as well. Which still was strange to him considering that ya know, he was dead and since when do the dead eat food? He did say that though, he was just trying to be funny.

"Ever think about anything besides food Goku?" said Goku adjusting his orange bandanna around his forehead.

"Huh you say food?"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's face.

"No, Goku. I did not say food. I could go for some though" they both shrugged and jogged on hoping to find the end of snake way.

**7 months later**

"Man, how long is this. I feel sorry for the poor bastard who had to build this" mumbled Naruto as he jogged alongside Goku in what look liked the same place they were 7 months ago.

"You mean bastards I doubt that there was a person that could live along enough to build this piece of….

Makin my way down town, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound… Staring ahead, just staring ahead just makin my way, my way through the crow-owed… If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by. Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just seeeeeee….you….tonight.

**1000 miles by Venessa Carlton. **

Goku and Naruto stopped at the sound of the music. They turned around to see the sound of the music that no man would admit that he liked, or knew the lyrics to. A sweeper truck who was cleaning the road, who in their right mind would take that job. He had mad subwoofers at full blast heading banging. With his eyes closed driving along a freakin narrow highway. Ya know it's not really a big deal if you fall off it only means, certain fucking death.

"Hey we can hitch a ride with this clown and we wouldn't have to run all the way" whispered Naruto as he elbowed Goku in the stomach.

"Hey good idea" he turned to the sweeper. "Hey you, sir! EXCUSE ME!" yelled Goku but the man failed to hear him. "OI!" yelled Naruto. But the man failed to hear him. He got angry his blood boiling at being ignored no doubt something his mother had written into him at an early age. If you don't get what you want yell as loud as you can…..

"YOU STUPID, OTHERWORLD, IDIOT, LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW BEFORE I SHOVE THOSE SPEAKERS ON YOUR GARBAGE TRUCK UP YOUR ASS!" making the stone beneath him shake. The guard was broken out of his music struck stupor as he shook his head and looked down at the two Sayians.

He wound his window down and poked his head out. He stared at Naruto's pouting face it was red and it looked quite comically. Goku and the sweeper cleaner. "Howdy there, what brings two young men out together in the middle of nowhere" he raised his eyebrow as he inquired their answers.

"Um well ya see sir" stumbled Naruto obviously embarrassed at his outburst.

"Your headed to King Kai's, right?" Naruto and Goku could only nod dumbly.

"Well I'll give you a ride after all your not even a quarter of the way there" both of their jaws hit the floor, how fucking long was this stone snake…thing.

"Hop on I'll take you the rest of the way if ya like" he gave them a friendly smile as he turned his….manly….music up. Blaring out the music as he put his foot on the throttle not bother to wait for their answer as he sped off. Naruto just shrugged and jumped on the on the front part of the truck. As did Goku they both laid back enjoying the ride. The sweeper man just turned up the music louder. They both began to get irritated but dealt with it if they could hitch a ride it would be a much easier. The both moved back onto the platform behind them so they didn't dangle their legs over the window in the sweeper's line of sight.

They both began to fall asleep rather quickly as the cool breeze from the clouds made them sigh. They both nodded at each other a silent agreement that it was time for a nap. Why not what's the worst that could happen. Well whatever was the worst it was gonna happen right….about…now.

The sweeper slammed his foot on the brake jerking the vehicle forward. Both Goku and Naruto weren't even phased as they both slipped off. Only Naruto was awoken as his head hit the stone floor and they both toppled off the giant snake. Much to Naruto's annoyance Goku was still asleep. They both continued to fall through the clouds at a fast pace. Goku snoring loudly. Naruto growled and comically breast stroked his way over to Goku to jerk him asleep his was about to whack him across the head. until they stopped falling.

Goku landed into a lake under the water, well it wasn't really water. More or so blood. He fell to the bottom of the lake. Still asleep until he went to snore and his body jerked violently as a lantern fish came right into his line of sight. He stared into the fish's eyes. For a second before he realized, oh wait I can't breathe underwater, or blood as it turns out. He came rocketing out of the water and landed head first into a cliff face. He face planted it onto the ground as he slid down the rocky wall.

He pushed himself up and looked around at the landscape. Besides the river of blood and the horrible things that probably live here. It wasn't so bad. It was well…nice if had to be honest. He looked around, Naruto hadn't landed far away from him he had landed head first onto a narrow path a few meters away.

He was standing on his head as his whole body shivered in pain. As he fell on his stomach he groaned. "I'm gonna get him one day" he whispered evilly. He jumped to his feet landing outside the crater. "Now, now there is no need to hold a grudge" laughed Goku as he walked over to the 'Naruto shaped' crater on the ground.

"So this is hell…..not so bad, but we need to find a way back onto the snake" mused Naruto as he looked around.

"Hey look Mez a few shrimps must have fallen off of snake way" laughed a boisterous voice behind the two Sayians.

"Oh yes this might cure our boredom" said another annoying voice.

Both of the Sayians looked at each other. "Do I even wanna turn around" said Naruto with a sigh.

"Well I'll just take a peek" said Goku as he turned around both….red and blue…..ogres…..smiled at him.

"Lemma guess…no"

"Nope"

"Ogres?"

"Yep, ogres" Naruto laughed and turned around to see two massive…ogres…..The taller and muscular red ogre spoke first his chest heaved as his skin tight trademark HFIL shirt tightened around him. Which might I add means. Home. For. Infinite. Losers. The two ogres both wore white shirts. The colour of the writing on them was based on the colour of their skin.

The smaller blue ogre with glasses spoke first. "Yes we are ogres, welcome to HFIL where of which you will be spending all of eternity" said the blue one in a friendly tone.

"What, oh hell no. There has to be a way for us to get back on snake way. Please you have to tell us" pleaded Goku.

"Well there is a way" said the massive red ogre an evil gleam in his eyes. "Tell'em Mez"

"You have to be stronger than, Gaz and faster than me"

"Oh, okay that shouldn't be to hard. I mean you're a clumsy oaf" Naruto then pointed to Mez. "And you're a….well"

"Choose your next words carefully boy" warned the larger ogre.

"You watch that mouth of yours, I'll have to shut it" Goku chuckled nervously as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'll take the smaller one, you take the big one. I'm sure we can beat'em" laughed Goku as he looked at Mez.

"Okay…..

"Goku"

"Goku…..all you have to do is….catch me" said Mez doing a few stretches.

"So we bet you, you show us the way out of here. Then we get to go to King Kai's place" both the ogres bellowed out in laughter.

"Oh, you poor saps!" the blue one spoke up. "You're a long, long way away from King Kai's place. You're in the land of no return! Idiots"

"What?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Gaz is right, buddy." the red one said. Then the two go over to the side to talk. "Let me have some fun!"

"I get the guy with the palm tree as a head" said Mez as he whirled around to Gaz.

"We'll play for him, okay Mez?" Gaz said, as he got into a stance like that you go into when playing rock, paper, scissors.

Gaz won, because scissors beats paper.

"Save me some!" Mez called.

"Sure, I'll try..." Gaz laughed, "NOT!"

"I never get to have any fun..." Mez whined.

The grunted as a club appeared in his hand and he went to swing at Goku. Who just stod there with a smirk. Naruto grabbed his club. Gaz tried to tried to pull back put Naruto had a firm grip on his weapon. Naruto smirk. Gaz yelled at the top of his lungs and pulled back the club and swing again. Naruto held his forearm out and the club repeatedly. The wood splintered against Naruto's arm.

"FIGHT ME, FIGHT ME, FIGHT MEEEEE" he swung and his club broke. He pulled back his fist and launched it at Naruto.

**Gohan Fights Frieza Theme**

Naruto caught it. A wild grin spread across his face.

"Okay"

"Wha….

"HEEYAAAAAAAAAA" Naruto was covered in a red aura as he gripped onto Gaz's fist and pulled him down to his level. He channeled all his energy into his hand as it glowed a darker shade of red then the rest of him. He leveled Gaz right in the face. It sent Gaz toppling over bouncing a few times before he hit the spot next to where Goku had hit.

"Mhmmm that was pretty good, eh" laughed Goku. Naruto smirked as Gaz slid down the side of the cliff.

"Okay now you gotta catch Mez"

"Ya I know"

"Oh that's gotta hurt" laughed Mez. "Okay Goku, if you catch me I'll let you go and you can be on your merry way. But if you lose you stay her, forever. Ya know for my amusement" laughed the ogre as he took off at amazing speeds.

"Alrighty lets go" Goku laughed and jumped clapping his feet twice and then he took off after Mez.

Mez had made it quite a ways away. He came to a stop panting bending over his hands on his knees. "Ya as if he could catch me. I'm the fastest in the otherworld" laughed Mez.

He heard a whistle above him.

"Wha"

Goku hovered above him with a cocky smirk on his face. "You were saying"

Mez squeaked and took off again.

He must have been running for 30 minutes when he finally came to a stop. Goku appeared next time and poked him in the cheek. "I win, you lose" Naruto appeared with Gaz and fist pumped.

"Were number one, were number one" they both done a victory dance thoroughly pissing off both 'evil' ogres.

"Alright, alright, you win. Now get out of here"

"And a how exactly do that genius" growled Naruto.

"I got it" said Gaz. "Come with me I have a special flying machine" he said smugly.

"No way, flying machine" said Naruto as he folded his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"That's right, I'll show you" said Gaz. Mez debated only telling them about the 'flying machine' but this was gonna be funny.

"A flying machine…coooooool" Goku followed after Gaz they wondered into a field closely followed behind by Naruto and Mez.

The flying machine was nothing more than a rock and a plank of wood. "How does it work?" asked Goku adjusting the bandanna around his forehead.

Naruto and Mez face vaulted. "I'm glad you ask, Goku. This is a really big secret that nobody knows expect for me. But I'll tell you" Goku leaned forward listening intently.

"All you have to do is stand on the wood and I'll do the rest" Goku nodded and stood on the wood.

"Are you sure this all work?" asked Goku his voice full of hope.

"Just try it Goku it might work" said Naruto snickering.

"You might get a face full of success" laughed Mez as he and Naruto rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Hey wait maybe I…..

Gaz whacked his hammer on the plank of wood. Sending Goku rocketing above the clouds. He could see snake way he was about to pass the snake when an invisible barrier hit him square in the face. His face pressed up against the invisible glass.

'Oh shit, a face full was right, this is gonna hurt' Goku slid off the glass he came hurtling down a tremendous speeds and face planted right on the ground. Creating a small crater.

"Son of a-

"Oh that was funny!" Naruto rolled around on the floor pointing at Goku.

Mez wiped a tear from his eye. "Alright now I'll tell you how to really get out of HFIL" he chuckled again. "There's a secret staircase near King Yemma's fruit tree" said Mez as he pointed to the tree behind it a cliff.

"Just walk through the tree there's a secret staircase it will lead you back to snake way" said Mez but Naruto and Goku were already gone. The had grabbed some of King Yemma's fruit and had already passed through the invisible barrier.

"Hey they took the forbidden fruit" yelled Gaz in shock.

"Um…..ya that's okay" his head dropped. "King Yemma's isn't going to be happy, no sir ree" said Mez.

"Jokes on them"

As Naruto and Goku finished their fruit they came to the top of the staircase.

"NEXT"

"What, where are we?"

"Naruto, Goku I wasn't aware that you could die again" said King Yemma.

"Are you freakin kidding me" Naruto for the 20th time today face vaulted.

YEAH! BREAK! CARE! BREAK!

yeah! break! care! break! [ya bure ka bure] omoikkiri  
tobu nda mugen no sora e

jettokiryuu ni nokkari  
doko demo iku yo sokkoo  
mukoumizu tte saikoo  
let's go tip-top! all right?

me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu  
kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara

hajiike tobase kamehameha  
yaba me no kono jidai  
sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara  
yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri  
yaru nda furu pawaa  
kibou ga ore no buki da kara  
mirai shinjite

taikiken sae nukedashi  
supiido agete joushou  
mahha de ikeba rakushou  
let's go sky-high! all right?

ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni  
ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara

takarajima wa koko ni aru  
nakama to iu takara  
riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto  
yeah! break! care! break! arittake  
hikari no ya o hanate  
pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa  
mirai mezasou

hajiike tobase kamehameha  
yaba me no kono jidai  
sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara  
yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri  
yaru nda furu pawaa  
kibou ga ore no buki da kara  
mirai shinjite

takarajima wa koko ni aru  
nakama to iu takara  
riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto  
yeah! break! care! break! arittake  
hikari no ya o hanate  
pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa  
mirai mezasou

Thanks for reviewing

sayn

Guest

Guest

Guest

Deflow

Nara11

Hey yo guys, it's been awhile. Sorry I took a little vacation. I hope you guys didn't think that I abandoned this story. The chapters a we bit short buy I thought you guys deserved an update. So after the next chapter is posted my poll will close. So hurry up and vote or you won't have a say. Oh and I'm not sure if it's Goz or Gaz but you guys know what I mean and it doesn't really affect the story so whatever. Sorry for the short chp but I just needed to get the ball rollin again. I apologise for the gramaticamacal errors. Next time guys ;)

Aj-Kun says it's good to be back. Yer buddy.


	6. AN poll

Yo guys just a warning next chapter the poll will be down. Most authors don't give you a warning but I am cos ya know I'm awesome. So next chapter the poll will be down. If you want to know who's in the lead then PM me and I'll tell ya who's in the lead. So heads up! If you haven't already voted, VOTE. VOTE. VOTE. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

Aj-Kun


	7. Poll Results, The Wait is Over

1 Yugito 111 » 31%

2 Mei 107 » 29%

3 Shizune 55 » 15%

4 Tenten 38 » 10%

5 Ino 33 » 9%

6 Sakura 14 » 3%

Unique Voters: 194

Aj-Kun here with your long awaited results. The winners is Yugito yaaaa. The pairing is Naruto X Yugito. I'm sorry for all those who wanted a Harem, but I like to just have one girl. So look out for the next update, stay tuned for more chapters on A True Saiyan.

Aj-Kun says Naruto X Yugito, I can dig that.


End file.
